Wii Love Brawl Newcomers
by Smash King24
Summary: We all know the final roster of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. But what about the characters who didn't make it into the list? Through a series of one-sided interviews, Link, Samus and Captain Falcon are about to find out! Note: Multi-crossover
1. Introduction

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Had this one on my mind for a while, so I just wanted to get it down on paper before I forget. Enjoy!

-

Chapter 1: Introduction

"I supposed you're both wondering why I called you here today."

Link and Samus (in her zero suit) stared at the large floating hand from their seats.

"You read my mind..." said Samus sarcastically.

Link did not say anything but started to look about the empty room. The walls, floor and ceiling were made up of mahogany wood, a real first for the decorators of Smash Mansion. Besides a window behind the floating hand, this room had nothing special about it. Cobwebs and dust clustered in the crevices and corners of the poorly designed room.

Link and Samus both sat at small desks, similar to one you would find at a high school. A third, empty desk was next to Link, while a fourth was positioned idly in front of Master Hand, facing the two Smashers. Compared to the other rooms in the mansion, this place looked like a dump.

"As a matter of fact, sir, I am wondering why you brought us here, to this...um...unique place," said the Hylian.

Master Hand began pacing back and forth across the room, flexing his fingers as he went.

"You are aware that Super Smash Bros. Brawl is going to be released some time this year, correct?" asked the hand.

Link and Samus nodded respectfully.

"It's about time, too," commented Samus.

"Indeed. Now, I've received word from our, ahem, "American fans" that they wish for us to include more characters in the roster."

"Typical."

"But that's a GOOD thing! I mean, if it wasn't for Melee, no one would know what Fire Emblem is!"

Link decided to speak up.

"But seriously, Master Hand. How many more Nintendo characters can we possibly bring in? There aren't anymore popular Nintendo games out there besides Mario, Metroid, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, and Fire Emblem. Really, majority of the people who played the first two Smash games have no idea what game Ness is from!"

"Thank you, Link, you've made your point. But this isn't just about the Nintendo characters. I want to introduce some new competition...um, 'third party' if you will."

"You mean like characters not made by Nintendo?" asked Samus.

"Exactly," replied the hand excitedly.

Master Hand stopped pacing and faced the two Smashers.

Link and Samus thought about this carefully.

Bringing in some third party characters would help to make the franchise more popular. Then again if they bring in a few newcomers, those damn Americans will start whining again for more familiar faces to appear in the roster. Then Nintendo would have to go into production of a fourth Super Smash Bros. game, which definitely wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"So, you want to bring in some strangers that have nothing to do with Nintendo?" asked Link, just to be certain.

The hand made a nodding gesture.

"Any character we bring in will receive instant publicity for being part of our most popular game series. I mean, that IS how Marth and Roy got their share of fame," he said.

"I wouldn't mind meeting some new people. I think it would be a good experience for all of us," chimed Samus. "But just one question. Why did you tell only Link and I about this?"

"Heh heh. I was hoping you would asked that, my dear Samus. I have selected you two, plus one more character, to interview the newcomers and see if they got what it takes to join our ranks!" said the hand.

Link's eyes got wide out of shock.

"What?!" he shouted.

"That's right. I'm going to have you interview the newcomers. Please, come over to the window here."

Link and Samus got to their feet and walked over to the hand. He gestured out the window to the front lot of the mansion. Both of the Smashers' jaws dropped at what they saw.

Hundreds of shapes and people were lined up, single file, outside the mansion, eager to get inside.

"A-Are those all the newcomers!?" asked Link excitedly.

"They are. And there is quite a lot of them," replied Master Hand.

"Let me guess. We can't fit all those people into the new roster, so you want Link and I to interview them and find the best ones," said Samus.

"Well, you two and a third, but yeah, that's the idea."

"But sir, why us?"

"Hey everybody! I'm here!"

The three friends turned to the figure standing by the door, who was no other than Captain Douglas Falcon.

Samus immediately frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"Wait, so Falcon's the third interviewer?" asked Link.

"You bet your skirt I am, Link! Aw this is great! You, me and Samus get to meet the new people first hand!" said the racer as he bear hugged Link and Samus.

The two Smashers exchanged awkward glances before being let go.

"Glad you could make it, Falcon. I was just telling these two the reason why you were all picked for the job," started the hand. "Please, sit down."

Falcon was the first to get to his seat, rather quickly too. Link sat down in the centre followed by Samus who took the remaining seat.

"Now, the reason why you three were hand-picked is because you were all characters that appeared in the original game. Not only that, but you partake in some of Nintendo's most popular franchises. Well, except you, Falcon."

"Hey!"

"But, the real truth is, I couldn't have picked any of the others for...uh...obvious reasons..."

"Like?" asked Link.

"Well, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and Jigglypuff can't talk. Mario, Luigi and Ness have annoying voices. And Fox is a furry. So...after some hard reasoning, I finally decided who I wanted. An honest Hylian, a relentless bounty hunter, and an egocentric, reckless racer."

The three Smashers just gave the hand an awkward look, except for Falcon who just smiled.

"That's your 'reasoning?" asked Link seriously.

Master Hand was surprised at his words, as if he thought he actually took some time into figuring out who was going to be doing the interviewing.

"What? You don't like it?" responded the hand.

As wrong as he wished it to be, Link did have a point.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with who you picked, said Samus.

"Thank you, Samus."

"Yeah, me too!" chimed Falcon.

"Well, that's two votes versus one. Sorry, Link but I'm afraid this is how it's going to be," said the hand.

Link sighed.

He wasn't too upset with Master Hand's decision. He was with Samus after all. But he would definitely have preferred it more if Fox was the third interviewer instead of Falcon.

"Alright, alright," said Link finally.

"Good boy. I hope you're as giddy about this as I am!"

"As giddy as a school girl, sir."

"Great! Now, I'll be letting the newcomers in one by one at the main entrance. It will be up to you to decide who deserves to be in the final roster of Brawl or not," said the hand as he headed for the door.

"Don't worry, sir! You can count on me! I won't let you down!" shouted Falcon.

"No need to yell, he's right there," said Samus.

With a wave good-bye, Master Hand floated out of the small room and closed the door.

The three Smashers sat in silence for a few seconds. To Samus, Master Hand's choice wasn't a total loss. He had the personalities of three very different people deciding who gets in and who gets out. It really was a good strategy.

"So...are you guys ready or what?" asked Falcon to break the silence.

"I'm ready. Just make sure you don't embarrass us in front of these strangers," replied Samus.

"Me? Embarrass us? Ha! You mock me as a human being!"

"My intentions exactly."

"Guys, just calm down. We're not doing this for fun. We have to be serious," said Link.

"Yeah, okay, Link," replied Falcon with a snicker.

"I'm being serious here!"

"Why don't you let me do the talking, while you and Samus take notes and stuff like that. Trust me, I have a real way with people."

"Don't we know it..." said Samus quietly.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys don't want me here," said Falcon arrogantly.

Link and Samus slapped themselves in the face.

"No really? What made you think that?" asked Link sarcastically.

"Like I said, I have a real way with people."

"Whatever. Look, let's just do this and get it over with," said Samus.

"Aw, come on guys, it won't be that bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, a figure stepped through the door.


	2. Megaman

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to those of you who reviewed, including Souldin, Tilt (Anonymous), SG-Kai, Bustman, and metasaur. Funny thing is, most of you said something about how this story is going to be "interesting." My thoughts exactly.

-

Chapter 2: Megaman

"Well, it looks like our first guest has arrived," said Link.

A young boy was standing by the door, an optimistic expression on his face. He was dressed in a tight blue body suit, very similar to Samus. A small cannon was mounted onto his left arm, more than likely his main weapon.

"Hey there!" he greeted as he went over and took a seat in the lone desk.

The three Smashers sat in their desks obediently; Captain Falcon and Link had silly grins on their faces, trying to make themselves look like they wanted to be there. Samus just frowned.

An eerie silence fell amongst the group.

The boy leaned back into a comfortable position and yawned, as if he was waiting for something to happen. As a matter of fact, he was waiting for this little interview to get started. Falcon gave out a subtle cough and continued to stare at the boy along with his companions.

"So..." started Link.

He didn't end up saying anything else after that. He had no idea how to interview someone. Incidentally, he was hoping Samus would be leading him through this complicated operation. Funny thing was, she was expecting the same thing from Link and Falcon.

"So?..." replied the boy.

It seems he was still waiting for them to ask the questions.

More silence.

Minutes passed, but to the Hylian in the centre, it felt like hours. Samus shuffled a bit in her seat to get more comfortable, but other than that, the judges made no obvious movement. As anyone could expect, Falcon was getting annoyed by this awkward silence. He decided to be the first to break the ice.

"What's your name?" asked Falcon.

The boy sat up in his seat, realizing that the last question as addressed to him.

"Megaman. That's me," he replied plainly.

"Megaman? What the hell kind of name is that?" said Falcon rudely. "That sounds like the title of some super hero comic."

Samus slapped herself in the face again. Their first interview and already Falcon was embarrassing them. Link saw where this was going to lead, so he insisted on taking charge.

"Uh, what my friend here is trying to say is...um...you have a very unique name. And a very cool one for that matter," said the Hylian.

Link gave a silly thumbs up and a wink on that last sentence, causing Samus to roll her eyes. Seriously, it wasn't supposed to be this difficult. If this was the current rate they were going to be at, it was going to be a long day; a REALLY long day.

"What game are you from?" asked Samus.

"The Megaman series. I'm the main character," replied Megaman.

"Ah, I see..."

Samus glanced at Falcon and Link who were looking out the window, trying to guess how many more people they would have to go through. Samus punched the Hylian in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!?"

"Pay attention! We have a job to do," she replied.

Falcon was completely oblivious to the conversation as he kept his eys fixed on the outside world. Link tapped him on the arm, causing him to turn around.

"Oh, sorry..." said Falcon.

"Are you guys new at this?" asked the blue boy.

"Um, yeah kind of," admitted Link.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that," said Samus.

"Well, what do you want me to say!?"

"I don't know, ask Falcon."

"Hey don't look at me!" said the racer obnoxiously.

"Why not? You're the one who claims to have a 'real way with people'."

"I do! It's just...I need more time!"

"More time for what?"

"Um..."

"Are you guys going to argue or are we going to get this thing started?" asked Megaman.

"Actually, it's been going on for a while," replied Link.

"Man, we suck at this...." muttered Samus.

"Well, what else should we ask him?"

"Maybe you should ask me a little bit about my background?" suggested the blue boy.

"You know, I was just going to suggest that," said Falcon.

"Good idea. So, your name is Megaman," started Link.

"Yes it is," replied the interviewee.

"Are you a Nintendo character?"

"Actually, I'm from Capcom, but the majority of my games have appeared on the Nintendo consoles, ranging from the NES all the way to the Wii."

Falcon gave a small whistle.

"That's a lot of games," he commented.

"Is there a story or something to your game?" asked Link.

"Well, the main objective of my series is for me to track down the evil Doctor Willie and defeat him before he takes over the world using robots."

"How cliche."

"It's more fun than it sounds, believe me."

"So, why do you want to join the Smash Bros.?" asked Samus.

"I want to try something different for a change. I know that the Smash Bros. series is one of the most popular game franchises in the world. If I could become a member, than my fame would sky rocket. Plus there's free publicity."

Samus and Link nodded with a smile. They were actually getting somewhere with this.

Falcon leaned forward a bit and put his hands together like he was concocting some malevolent plan.

"Telling us a bit about yourself is fine and all...Bu what about your moves?" he asked seriously.

Megaman's eyes went wide for a few seconds as he tried to think of an answer to this question.

"My moves?" he ended up saying.

"If your going to be in this game...You got to show us your moves."

Link smacked him across the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for!?"

"Stop trying to act serious. You're scaring me."

"I thought you said this WAS serious!"

"Well for me and Samus it is, but for you, it's just another way to waste time."

"Ah, point taken."

"I got this arm cannon," said Megaman.

"Is that it?" asked Samus.

"No. I got punches as my standard attack. I use my cannon to fire plasma for my special attacks. My recovery is a chain which I can use to grab edges. And...yeah I think that's about it."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"No Falcon Punch?"

"Falcon, why in the hell would he have a Falcon Punch?"

"The outcome of a single brawl could change dramatically with a Falcon Punch."

Link and Samus sighed.

"Falcon, you're helpless," said Samus.

"What's your Final Smash, Megaman?" asked the Hylian.

"My Final Smash? It's the ultimate attack that could level entire cities in a matter of a few seconds."

All three interviewers raised an eyebrow at this.

A Final Smash that could destroy an entire city? Now he really had their attention.

"What is it?" asked Samus.

Megaman jumped on top of his desk and aimed his cannon at the three Smashers.

"When I grab the Smash Ball, I can fire a super atomic laser with a radius of over 10 meters. Anything in it's path is instantly annihilated into oblivion!"

The three judges raised yet another eyebrow.

"This sounds very familiar..." said Samus.

"But that's not all!" interrupted the blue boy. "After I use up all the energy in my suit, it melts away, thereby allowing me to fight in my regular body, where I gain even more power!"

Megaman made a triumphant pose on his desk and smiled. Samus was not impressed.

"Okay, we're done here," she said.

"What? Why?" asked Falcon.

"Megaman, your Final Smash is totally a rip off of mine," accused the bounty huntress.

Megaman still maintained his pose, unwilling to accept a word of Samus' statement.

"You must be mistaken. My Final Smash is one hundred percent original!" he insisted.

"No, Samus is right, Megaman. You copied her on that part," said Link.

"Are you serious?"

Megaman was no longer making a silly pose, but instead just standing on the desk.

"Yes, I'm serious. I mean come on, a super laser? And then your suit melting?"

"Well, it is a little bit similar..."

"I'm sorry, but on that account, we can't accept you."

"What!? Aw, come on guys! Give me another chance!"

"No," said Link.

"Just one more chance!"

"No," replied Samus, agreeing with her friend.

"Please?"

"Hm..." said Falcon as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "I'm considering..."

"NO!" shouted both Link and Samus.

"Look Megaman, I really hat to say this, but you are out!" said the Hylian as he made a gesture with his thumb.

The boy in blue's head sank as he got up from his seat and walked out the door.

"Um...okay. It was nice meeting you guys," he said was a frown.

After he left, silence fell among the group yet again. Link actually felt pretty bad for telling the newcomer to take a hike.

"Do you think we went too hard on him?" he asked.

"Link, we have to be harsh. If we don't keep serious attitudes, we''ll only end up letting in all those people that are waiting outside," replied Samus.

There was some more silence for a few seconds, which Falcon decided to immaturely break.

"I think that went pretty well," he said confidently.

Yet again, Link and Samus gave out a small sigh.

Indeed, it was going to be a very long day.


	3. Black Mage

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad to see there are people enjoying the story. I received a question from one of my reviewers stating (and I quote), "How many characters are you thinking about doing?" I won't mention the reviewer's pen name, but I will answer it now for everyone to here. I will be including as many (popular or known) characters from as many games as I can think of. I WILL NOT accept suggestions from other people unless it is a really good one. I don't want this to turn into one of those stories that are based solely on reviews like those 'Ask this character stories' or those God-awful 'truth or dare' stories. No, this is going to be my own original work, not someone else's. I may consider some suggestions but more than likely I will ignore them. So I repeat, don't submit any character suggestions, appearances, or requests, unless you think they are REALLY worth putting in. Now that that's all said and done, on with the story.

-

Chapter 3: Black Mage

"Okay, the first one was a practice run. This time, we're going to make it look professional," said Link confidently.

"Too bad Megaman didn't know about that," replied Samus.

"Well whatever. No one likes him anyways."

"I like him..." muttered Falcon.

"You do not."

"I do so!"

"Really? Then what's the name of Megaman's dog?"

"Uh...Sparky?"

"Didn't think so."

"Guys, we need to focus here. If we keep going like this, no one's going to get in," said Samus.

"She's right," replied Link. "We need a plan."

"How about this. I'll ask the personal questions, and Link can ask the questions about wanting to join," suggested the bounty huntress.

"What do I do?" ask Falcon.

"You jut sit there and be quiet," responded Link.

"Hey, I have a right to ask questions too!"

"If we want to know if they can do a Falcon Punch, we'll be sure to ring you up," said Samus from the side.

"Hey, I resent that!"

Link actually believed that this plan was going to work. As long as Falcon kept his mouth shot, the questions and conversations would flow just fine. Unfortunately, he was forgetting that Falcon had nothing to do with his little 'slip-up' when he greeted Megaman. It was like Link and Samus were doing everything in their power to get him to leave the room. Considering how persistent he was in everything, that most likely wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Falcon, why don't you go play outside or something? Samus and I can handle it from here."

Falcon glanced at Link, then at Samus, and then back at Link again.

"Oooohhhhh. I see why you want to get rid of me," said Falcon with a small smile and a wink.

"Because you're annoying?" asked Samus.

"Aw, that's just an excuse. I know the REAL reason why you and Link want me out of here."

"Oh boy, this should be good."

"You two want to be alone together!" he said confidently.

Link raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" he asked.

Falcon winked twice at the Hylian.

"Don't worry Link. Your secret's safe with me. But I thought you had the hots for Zelda."

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Samus seriously.

"I have no idea," replied Link.

"No need to hide it, Link. I know young love when I see it!"

"Oh for the love of God, will the next newcomer please come in!?" shouted the Hylian hastily.

The door opened at the sound of Link's voice. All three Smashers stopped what they were doing and faced the front.

A short man, probably in his 20's, stepped into the room. He was dressed entirely in a dark blue robe that reached down to his feet. He was holding a tall wooden staff in his hand, and a tall, thin straw hat covered the top half of his face. To Link, he looked like he was out a little early for Halloween. But the most peculiar--and distinctive for that matter--feature about this character, would have to be how his skin was pitch black; not even the light from the sun entering the room could tint it into a brighter color. Through Samus' eyes, the newcomer looked like an assassin peasant who had just woken up.

The stranger glided over to the empty desk and sat himself down. He stared at the three Smashers with golden eyes, as if he was trying to intimidate them. The other three stared back uncomfortably.

"Well Link, your wish came true," Samus whispered.

"I know, but now I'm starting to regret it," he replied quietly.

They could all sense a demonic aura flowing around the newcomer. Samus had the strangest suspicion that he was some kind of necromancer or spawn of Satan, but discarded the idea; seriously, that's just ridiculous.

The ironic thing about this situation was how the newcomer's physical appearance glared in contrast from Megaman. They weren't going to be able to push him around like the previous interviewee.

There was a long silence here, until someone decided to blurt out something stupid.

"Hiya buddy!" greeted Falcon obnoxiously with a wave.

The stranger made no reply but continued to stare.

"Falcon! What we just tell you!" shouted Link.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Link, I forgot." Falcon cleared his throat and looked at the man in blue. "Do you know how to do a Falcon Punch!?" he asked loudly.

"That's not what I said! I told you to be quiet!"

"Hey I'm part of this group too! I have rights!"

"Link, remember the plan," said Samus impatiently as she nudged her friend.

"Then tell this idiot to stop yelling in my ear!"

"Falcon! Stop bothering Link!"

"I'm only doing what he asked me to! You guys keep friggin' changing your minds, I have no idea what you want me to do!"

"JUST SHUTUP!" shouted Link and Samus.

Falcon sank down into his seat.

"Alright, alright, sheesh..."

The stranger in the lone desk gave a small chuckle.

"You know, you three could pass as 'The Three Stooges'," he said with a raspy voice.

Just great. The interview hasn't even started and already the three Smashers were being insulted by their client. Well for Falcon, it could have been a compliment.

"Heh heh. Nice analogy there," said Link as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"I can tell that you three have never done something like this before."

"You aren't the first one to tell us that," replied Samus.

"I can imagine," said the stranger cooly.

"Let's just start over," said Link. "What's your name?"

The newcomer hesitated before replying.

"I have gone by a lot of names in the past. But the majority of those who know me refer to me as, 'Black Mage'."

The three judges just stared.

"How very original," muttered Samus.

"But your wearing blue!" said Falcon.

"Falcon! I already told you-"

"Link, just ignore him. Stick to the plan."

"Okay, okay," he said with a sigh.

"So, what game are you from, Black Mage?" asked the bounty huntress.

"The Final Fantasy series; but my debut was on the original Final Fantasy game for the NES."

"Great! Another retro character!" said Falcon excitedly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Um, nothing."

Falcon spat those words out of his mouth rather quickly. It seemed that even strong men like him could be intimidated by the smallest of enemies.

"Final Fantasy..." started the Hylian. "Yeah, I remember that game. I sucked at it."

"It's one of the first RPG video games ever created. Most people can recognize it by the title music."

"Hey, same with my game!"

"Link, can we focus here?" asked Samus.

"Oh, sorry."

Samus turned to the interviewee.

"What is the objective of your game?" she asked.

Black Mage sat up straight and glanced downward, hiding his eyes from the judges.

"There are many different kinds of Final Fantasy games. As of 2008, the main series has spanned over 13 different volumes, each with their own unique characters and story lines. The gameplay in some of the games vary from generation to generation, but the story has basically remained the same. A band of warriors join forces with the gods, which together they destroy a greater form of evil that threatens the world they live in. The game itself requires the player to level up party characters, which in turn allows him/her to fight more powerful enemies, as well as unlock more useful weapons and items."

"Hey, that sounds a lot like Pokemon!" accused Falcon.

"Pokemon was released after Final Fantasy was, 'genius'," responded Samus.

"Oh. Never mind."

"You know, I like this guy. He comes from a widely popular game franchise. And he looks like a born fighter," said Link.

"Are you suggesting we bring him in?" asked Samus.

"Maybe. We just need to know how he fights. The last thing we need is another clone of Captain Falcon."

"Aw, you guys are just jealous," said Falcon as he stuck his chin up high.

"I can assure all three of you that my attacks are completely original. My standard fighting style utilizes my wooden staff, as well as some well placed kicks. Special attacks include use of black magic such as fire, ice and poison," explained Black Mage.

"I like where this is going so far," commented Samus.

"Do you have a-"

"No Falcon, he doesn't have a Falcon Punch," interrupted Link.

"Aw..."

"What's your Final Smash?" asked the bounty huntress.

There was a brief pause here before a reply.

"I was hoping you would ask that. When I grab the Smash Ball, a surge of power circulates throughout my body, allowing me to cast the ultimate spell in my legendary arsenal."

"Which is?..."

"Death."

A long silence fell amongst the three judges; even Falcon stared in shock. Link ended up choking on his own saliva.

The newcomer in the lone desk made no reaction. Actually, he was wondering why they were staring at him and not coming up with some sort of reply.

"DEATH!?" spat Link as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes, death," replied Black Mage.

"Link, calm down. It's not what it sounds like," said Samus as she pulled Link back into his seat.

"On the contrary, the spell does exactly what it's name implies. Any character caught within the vicinity of the casting area will immediately drop dead," responded the Black Mage.

"And by 'drop dead' you mean fall out of bounds?" asked Link.

"No. By 'drop dead', I mean it literally."

The newcomer leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, waiting for the judges response.

"You know, you may have a chance..." said Falcon.

Samus and Link gave him an awkward stare.

"You can't be serious, Falcon," responded Link. "If we let him in, he could be held responsible for the deaths of all the Smash Brothers!"

"Is that really a big deal?"

Samus stood up.

"Sorry to say this, Black Mage, but we can't let you in. Your Final Smash is too...um...powerful..." she said.

Black Mage opened his eyes at this.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't risk you killing off competitors with Death magic. Therefore, you cannot be accepted."

"Is that the truth? Or is it something else?"

"Um, no I think that's about it."

"Hm. Alright then. Mark my words, you will regret not accepting me as a fighter," said Black Mage as he got to his feet and headed for the door.

Samus at back down and the three judges sat in silence, until Link spoke up.

"Wait Black Mage!" he said.

Black Mage stopped at the door, but did not turn around.

"What is it?"

"I...I just want to know. Why do you want to join the Smash Bros.?"

There was another pause here before the newcomer turned around to face everyone.

"So I can destroy the competition."

With that, the mage in blue walked out of the room, not even bothering to see Link's reaction. There was some more eerie silence here.

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Link.

"I don't know. It's kind of creepy if you think about it though," replied Samus.

"Aw, he was just being a nice guy! You know, its a known fact that some people show affection through insults," said Falcon, trying to brighten up the mood.

Link didn't want to admit it, but Falcon did have a point. Maybe Black Mage was trying to be nice...in a creepy, demented sort of way. But what did he mean by 'destroy the competition'? The Hylian had the strangest feeling that they haven't seen the last of that guy.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is we got through another interview with no problems," said Samus.

"Well, almost..." replied Link as he glanced at Falcon.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You know why you idiot! You made it look like we weren't serious at all when Black Mage came into the room!"

"It wasn't my fault! I was only doing what you said! You wanted me to stick ot the plan, so I did!"

"The plan was for me and Samus to do the talking while you sit there and be quiet!"

"You know I can't keep still for long! I got to keep moving! Hell if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be getting anywhere with these newcomers!"

Both of the Smashers' eyes flared with anger as they attempted to stare each other down.

"Um, guys can you please stop now?" asked Samus.

"Butt out Samus! This has nothing to do with you!" shouted Falcon.

Now it was Samus' turn to get mad; and if it was one thing Link feared about Samus, it was her temper.

"Has nothing to do with me? You're the one who made us look like complete idiots during the interview!" she accused.

"At least I'm motivated! I don't see you trying to get answers out of the newcomers!"

"We're not here to interrogate people, we're here to interview them!"

"And how can you expect to do that unless you have an attitude like me!?"

"I don't! That's the whole reason why we've barely made it this far!"

"But we've got nothing to lose! So what if we look like fools to some of the newcomers? It's not like we're going to be letting them in here!"

"You're missing the point!"

"Point?! You're telling me that I'm missing the point?! There is no point to this! We're not brawling! We're not racing! We're not competing against each other to see who can kill the most polygons! We're here to interview people! Do you know what that means!? Samus, we have to be tough! We have to be motivated! We have to look like we want to do what we are doing! We have to-"

Link slammed his hands over his ears as Falcon rambled on and on about how important their job was. The bounty huntress gave out a small sigh. It seemed that not even the wrath of Samus Aran could penetrate the thick skull that was Captain Falcon's ego.

No longer was there any more silence among the group, for Falcon made sure of that.


	4. Master Chief

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! Something was wrong with this chapter. I had to upload it several times, but now it's here, so no worries anymore! ;)

Wow. For three chapters, this story sure has a lot of reviews. Thank you to Souldin, Tilt (anonymous), SG-Kai, Bustman, metasaur, golfer, MahNati, Twilight Gamer, Nianque, Haninator, EM98, Josie Smith, Smash Knight 23, AuraChannelerChris, Kai10 (anonymous), and ElementUchihaMaster. I am really glad you are all liking it so far!

I was considering putting in some of the cast from Fire Emblem, however, I have only played two of their games (both of which were on Gameboy Advance. So, I have no idea who Soren is unfortunately. But who knows, maybe Eliwood will make an appearance sometime in the future.

Now that that's all said and done, on with the story! By the way, I was in a Halo mood when I wrote this chapter.

-

Chapter 4: Master Chief

"Falcon, seriously, you're more annoying than Pikachu," said Samus as she rested her head on her hand.

Falcon stuck his chin up and pointed a strong finger across Link's face at the bounty hunter.

"Hey! I resent that!" he shouted.

"Will you two please stop fighting! I'm starting to get a headache!" moaned the Hylian.

"Then tell Samus to stop picking on me!"

"I will not! Come on Falcon, be a man! Stick up for yourself! And for God's sake will you get your arm out of my face!" Link shoved Falcon's limb away, causing Samus to chuckle a little. "Look, we're not here to argue. We're here to interview the newcomers. You guys are making it very difficult for me to concentrate!"

"And this is coming from a guy who can save the world with a pixie yelling in his ear," commented Samus.

Link glanced at her, ready to make a comeback, but was stopped when he heard the door opening. All three Smashers instantly sat up straight and formal, pretending that the past conversation didn't even exist. First impressions were always important when it came to interviews. And from the looks of this guest, it was a good thing they stopped arguing.

A tall soldier standing roughly 7 feet in height clanked into the room. He was in clad green armor with a helmet to match. A large rifle-like weapon was strapped to his back. Link could feel the floor shaking beneath his feet for every step the Spartan took. To him, the soldier was so big that it made Donkey Kong look like a midget. But the Spartan never said anything, nor did he slouch his posture. No, instead, the newcomer kept his head held high and walked over to the desk. He did not sit down in the seat, but stood straight and tall next to the small table.

The three Smashers just stared in awe.

"Great, another silent type," coughed Samus under her breath.

Captain Falcon kept a silly grin on his face, trying to make himself look eager to be there.

Link just gritted his teeth, contemplating what to say. In truth, he was a bit afraid of this tall man. He wasn't worried about an attack or anything, no, he was afraid of another threat. What if this soldier was working for Black Mage?

In the dead silence, the Spartan remained still. Surprisingly, Samus was the first to strike up a conversation.

"Um..." she said.

Well, it wasn't much of a statement, but it was a start.

The soldier stood at attention and gave a sharp salute, causing Link to flinch in his tunic. Falcon returned the gesture, but was interrupted by Samus.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked.

The soldier made no movement at all; he didn't even lower his arm.

"Negative," he replied.

Fortunately, there was no doubt in Samus' mind that this guy was human. However, the way he spoke made him seem almost alien. His voice was as cold as ice; just hearing his words sent shivers up and down the bounty huntress' spine. And still, the Spartan remained where he stood. Falcon glanced at the size of the small desk and compared it to the figure of the large man in the room.

"Oh, I get it. He' too big! Ha ha!" said Falcon with a smirk. "Fatty..."

Link kicked the racer in the leg, on purpose of course.

"Hey, what was that for!?" shouted Falcon obnoxiously.

The Hylian made no reply. He wasn't going to start this again. All he wanted was to get through this interview as quick and as safely as possible.

"Can you give us your name please?" asked Link.

He choked on those last words nervously. Looks like he really did have the balls to speak.

The solider lowered his arm and stood with his head held high.

"Spartan 117 of the United Nations Space Command. At your service," replied the newcomer.

Link sighed with relief. It didn't seem like this guy was going to be doing anything aggressive.

"Spartan 117? Is there another name we can call you?" asked Samus.

"I have gone by a lot of names in the past."

"Ha!" replied Falcon. "You know that's funny because the last guy who came in here- Ow!"

Link slammed his boot on top of Falcon's.

"Don't say anything you're going to regret," said Link.

Falcon was about to stand up and slug the Hylian in the jaw, but Samus gave him a dark look causing him to sit back down.

"My most common name is Master Chief, although I have been known to go by 'Reclaimer' and 'Demon'. Demon's my personal favorite."

"Um, I think we'll stick with Master Chief," replied Samus. "So, Chief, what game are you from?"

"The Halo series, developed by Bungie. My debut was in the 2003 game, Halo: Combat Evolved."

"2003? That's pretty recent," said Link.

The Chief gave a small nod to his comment.

"Are you like an alien or something?" asked Falcon curiously. "I mean, because, you know, you're freakishly huge. You're even bigger than I am!"

"Falcon, you and I are the same size," responded Link seriously.

"Ah, but I don't see you running around in a tight body suit!"

"Nah, he prefers the skirt," chuckled Samus.

"Hey! It's a tunic! Everyone knows that!"

Master Chief just stared at the three friends patiently. He did not move a muscle from his spot next to the lone desk. He kept his focus on the judges, waiting for the next question.

"Come on, Link! Everyone knows spandex is more manlier than that dress of yours! That is, unless you're trying to attract more than just women!" Link grabbed Falcon's head aggressively and put him in a headlock. The F-Zero racer struggled violently. "Hey let me go!"

"Not unless you take that back!"

Samus glanced at the two wrestling before turning back to Master Chief.

"Ignore them for now. This interview is still on," she said.

"I know. Don't worry. I understand completely," he replied cooly.

The bounty huntress kept he attention focused on the newcomer.

"I've heard about this Halo game. I've even seen some of it's gameplay. But I don't really know the story. Is Halo the name of a character in the game?"

"Halo is a weapon capable of destroying entire planets. It's so named because of it's ring-like shape."

"Oh...I didn't know that."

Samus looked back at Link and Falcon to see them wrestling under the desks. Falcon, having the upper body strength, seemed to be winning. From her perspective, it looked as though the racer was trying to take advantage of the poor Hylian.

"Falcon, will you get off of him!" shouted Samus.

She got to her feet and threw Falcon off of Link, causing him to sit up instantly. He was panting heavily.

"Whew, thanks Samus," he said as he regained his breath. He glanced at Falcon who was getting to his feet as well. "You maniac! You tried to strangle me!" he accused.

Falcon dusted himself off.

"It's not like I would have killed you! You probably have a fairy stashed somewhere in that skirt of yours!" he shouted back.

Link was about to run up and smash him again, but Samus held him back.

"Link, will you calm down!" she said as she threw him back into his seat.

Falcon came back and sat down too, his eyes flaring at the Hylian. Link looked away from him.

"You get so worked up over nothing," he muttered.

"What was that, fairy-boy!?"

"Nothing."

"Is there a problem here?" asked the Chief.

His voice boomed throughout the small room, catching all three judges attentions instantly. Samus sat back down.

"No, no, they're just having some...uh...personal issues. But, they're fine now, no need to worry," she said.

Link was aobut to pull out a bomb, but Samus slapped his hand away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Everything's perfectly fine!"

Link reached up again to pull out another bomb, but Samus slapped his hand again, harder this time. Link sank down into his seat.

Samus was curious as to why the two friends would fight over something as simple as Link's fashion style. They had fought in the past before, but not the extent where they would be trying to kill each other. Something triggered inside them both that made them this aggressive. But what exactly was it?

"Remember, Link. The plan..." she whispered to her partner.

Link sat up immediately.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um. Master Chef was it?" he asked.

"Master Chief," replied the Spartan.

"Right. And you're from Halo?"

"Yes."

Falcon made a small, childish snorting sound, but everyone else ignored it.

"What's the story behind Halo?"

"Shouldn't we be asking him about his Final Smash? I mean, that is how the last two guys got eliminated," said Samus.

"Ah, good idea," replied Link. "What's your Final Smash?"

"My Final Smash. One of my fellow marines comes in with a warthog. I jump in the turret, and together, we destroy anything in our path. The effect only lasts 10 seconds, however, it is very powerful."

Link and Samus gave a professional nod.

"Sounds promising," said the Hylian.

"What the hell is a warthog?" asked Falcon arrogantly.

"A jeep with a machine gun on the back. They're designed for all terrain," answered the Chief.

"Ah. Sounds fun."

"That's original," said Samus. "I think it would work."

"Alright, Chief. We like it so far. Now-"

"Show us your moves!" interrupted Falcon.

Link lowered his head with a fake smile.

"And yet again..." he said quietly.

"I use a large arsenal of weaponry for my standard attacks, very similar to this rifle right here. I can also use melee attacks, along with a gravity lift for my recovery. I have everything necessary for this game."

All three Smashers gave an impressive whistle this time.

"Man, I'd hate to get nailed by you. You look like a tank in all that armor..." said Link as he eyed the newcomer. "What rating did the ESRB give Halo?"

The Spartan paused for a moment before replying.

"I believe it's M. M for Mature," he said casually.

The three judges' eyes widened in shock. If Captain Falcon had coffee in his mouth, he would have spat it all over Link's face. He still spat on him anyway.

"Are you kidding me!? Mature!? Did you not read the sign when you came in here?!" shouted Falcon.

"Sheesh, say it don't spray it..." muttered Link as he wiped the saliva from his cheek.

Master Chief made no obvious gesture to the racer's obnoxious comment, but he still replied.

"Sign? You mean the one that said, 'Get N or get out.'?"

Samus chuckled at the joke, but retained a serious expression.

"No! The sign that says, 'T games and under'!" replied Falcon. "It was on the front door of the mansion!"

"There was no sign on the door."

"What!? I put it up there myself! It has to be there!"

Chief shook his head subtly.

"There was no sign."

"I don't believe this!"

Falcon got up form his chair and ran out of the room, cussing colorful words under his breath. Link and Samus tried to remain calm and sane.

"Heh, look Chief. It's not like we don't want you here. But we're not allowed to accept anyone from a Mature rated game into the Smash Bros.," said Link as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Erm, yeah," continued Samus. "If there was any other way, we would accept you. You look like a great fighter."

Chief nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"But don't let that get you down! I mean, hey you never know, that rule could change one day!"

"Don't worry. It doesn't really matter to me. Thank you for lending me a part of your time."

Master Chief turned around and headed for the door Falcon left from. Link could feel himself wanting to say something, but Samus put a hand on his shoulder, signifying for him to just let it go.

"It's okay, Link. There is nothing else we can do."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," replied the Hylian as he watched Spartan 117 walk out the door. Link relaxed himself and stretched his arms out. "Ah, whatever. At least it's safe to say we've learned something from this interview."

"What's that?"

"If we want to get rid of Falcon, we just have to vandalize his signs."

The two friends laughed at this together. It was kind of nice not having Falcon here to make rude comments. Heck, it probably would be easier to interview the newcomers without him.

Link leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, pondering whether or not he should trash the empty desk next to him.


	5. Deku Link

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** In case any of you were wondering, the reason why I'm naming chapters after the corresponding character appearance is so that new readers can easily locate their favorite character without having to skim over each individual chapter. Like, I'm sure not ALL of you want to read about Master Chief; it is probably the main reason why you skipped it to read this one. Am I right?

Oh, you guys are so smart. You saw through my little thing with M rated games in Brawl. True, Snake comes from a M rated game, so why was he put in? And why did they not put Megaman in, yet they allowed other clone characters such as Wolf and Toon Link? The answer to those questions, my friends, will be revealed in due time. I have everything under control.

Anyway, yeah, reviews are appreciated.

-

Chapter 5: Deku Link

"Crap. Why are there so many of them?" asked Link as he looked out the window.

The line of newcomers waiting outside the mansion seemed to have stretched on for miles and miles. Some people took the liberty of setting up tents on the lawn. This event could very well be compared to the grand opening of a movie or video game; hell, there was even a merchant walking around selling food and merchandise to impatient 'brawlers-to-be'. In any normal case, Link would have felt just like a celebrity, anxiously awaiting his adoring fans to ask for his autograph. But no, these people weren't here to see him, they were here to claim their place in the newest Super Smash Bros. game. And comparing the number of open spots to the number of entrants, it was going to be a tight squeeze. The last thing Link needed was for an army of video game characters to mob the building and bust down the front doors like they were storming a castle. Oh, that would be very terrible indeed.

Samus leaned back in her seat and stretched.

"Falcon still isn't back yet..." she said, ignoring Link's question completely.

Link turned his attention back to the empty seat next to him. He hadn't even noticed Falcon was missing; the silence lingering in the room was so eerie, he almost dozed off. Actually, it had been over ten minutes since Falcon had ran out of the room. And continuing the interviews without a third judge just didn't seem professional at all.

Then again, a angry mob didn't sound too comforting either.

"Maybe we should let the next newcomer in?" suggested Link as he glanced at the closed door.

"Can we really do this without Falcon?" asked Samus.

"Well, his opinion never really mattered before, so it doesn't really make a difference whether he's here or not."

"True. But what would Master Hand say if we allowed a newcomer to join without Falcon's permission?"

"We'll just say we voted two to one. That way, he won't have any choice but to agree with us."

"Hm. You sure thought this through haven't you?"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past ten minutes?"

"Looking out for fangirls?"

Link's eyes widened a bit here, causing him to sit up straight.

"Fangirls?" he asked, pretending to have no idea what the bounty hunter was talking about.

"You know what I mean. Hey, you never know, the next newcomer could be one of your fangirls in disguise. Auditioning for the new Smash Bros. game would be the perfect excuse for getting close to you," said Samus seriously.

"Yeah, you could be right. Just pray it doesn't have to come to that."

"Okay."

"And if it does...promise me you'll help me out."

"I promise."

"Alright, good. I think we're about ready for the next newcomer now."

Link brushed his hand across his desk, cleaning off any dust or particles that were stuck to it. At the sway of his arm, the door opened abruptly, and shut. From the two judges perspectives, it appeared as though the door had just opened on it's own.

"What the-?" asked Samus surprised.

Suddenly, a short creature jumped up onto the lone desk near the center of the room. Link recognized the Deku Scrub immediately, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?! Oh you got to be kidding me!" he said hysterically.

Samus glanced at the Hylian and back at the two-foot-tall creature.

The Deku Scrub had a large green hat on it's head, very similar to Link's. Strangely, it was dressed in a little green tunic bearing a close resemblance to Link as well. In fact, this creature almost looked exactly like Link except in the form of a Deku Scrub. It even had a small patch of blonde hair hanging over it's eyes. By this time, Link's mouth had dropped to the floor.

The woodland creature made a small squeaking sound before waving it's hand.

"Hiya!" it said excitedly.

Both the Smashers hesitated in silence. Link nearly fell out of his chair. He knew who this newcomer was, but he would have preferred it more if this Deku was one of his fangirls in disguise.

"Uh...hi," responded Samus, glancing at Link.

Link made no reply at all.

The Deku Scrub squeaked again out of glee.

"I'm so happy to finally be here! I haven't been in a game since 2000! It's great to see you again, Link!" it said.

Link slapped himself twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Samus had no choice but to reply for him.

"Wait. Who the heck are you?" she asked.

The Deku Scrub started making heroic poses on the desk.

"I'm a Deku Scrub! I'm the one who saved the kingdom of Hyrule from being exploded by a giant ugly moon! My name is Link!" said the newcomer.

Link's eyes flared at the sound of his name.

"You're not Link! I'm Link!" he accused, pointing a strong finger at the Scrub.

Deku Link stopped posing and stared at the Smashers.

"I know you're Link!" said the newcomer. "But I'm you too!"

"That doesn't make any sense at all! You can't be me because I'm me!"

The Hylian was really glad Falcon wasn't in the room, otherwise he would be hearing absurd comments about this 'clone'.

"I'm you! Remember Majora's Mask? I'm from that game!" said Deku Link excitedly.

"I know what game your from! I just can't believe your actually here! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Link, will you calm down. There's a perfectly logical explanation for this," said Samus, trying to relax her friend.

Link's temper simmered a bit, causing his shoulders to drop. After some deep breathing, Link straightened his tunic and looked at the newcomer.

"Right. Sorry about that. Now, Deku Link..."

"Hiya!"

"Hi. You mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"What do you mean? I came here to join the Brawl!"

"I know that. But why? You can't fight!"

"I can too!"

"Link, why are you giving him such a hard time?" asked Samus.

"Yeah Link! Stop giving me a hard time!" squeaked Deku Link.

Link slapped himself again.

"I'm not giving him hard time," he said calmly.

"YES YOU ARE!" replied Samus and Deku Link in unison.

"Okay, I'm giving him a hard time! But that's only because Master Hand gave us strict orders not to let any more clones into the fray! Deku, I don't think our fans will appreciate seeing two of me in the final roster."

"You're fangirls will..." muttered Samus.

Link was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the newcomer.

"I'm not a clone! I have my own moves! Get a load of this!" said Deku Link. The Scrub got on it's tip toe and spun around in a circle. "See? Look! It's my twirling attack! It can do a lot of damage!"

"Stop spinning! You're going to break the desk!"

"What? Whoa!" Deku Link's foot drilled into the desk he was standing on, causing his ankle to get stuck. The newcomer sat down and attempted to get his foot out. "A minor inconvenience!" he shouted.

"Hey, that attack could work," said Samus.

"No it couldn't!" replied Link hastily.

"Deku Link, what else do you got?" she asked, once again, ignoring Link's statement.

The Deku Scrub pulled his leg out of the hole and stood tall.

"I got bubbles!" he said as he blew a huge green bubble.

He blew the large bubble from his mouth and shot it directly at Link, accidentally of course. Link didn't even react as the green spit ball collided with his face, making a loud popping sound.

"I...hate you..." muttered the Hylian as he wiped the spit from his face.

"Sorry," apologized Deku Link.

"That could be a very effective long distance attack," complimented Samus.

"Thanks! I also got flower petals which allow me to fly up high! You wanna see?"

"Uh, no thanks. We don't need you busting a hole through our roof."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm just curious, but what's your Final Smash?"

"Oh please, do tell," said Link sarcastically as he tried to get the sticky bubble substance out of his hair.

Deku Link started hopping up and down on the desk excitedly.

"My Final Smash!? Okay! Are you ready for this!?"

"Any time now..." replied Samus.

"When I get the Smash Ball, the giant ugly moon crashes down onto the stage and destroys anyone who goes near it!" said the Deku proudly.

Link rolled his eyes, but made no comment.

"That's it?" asked Samus.

"Yep!"

"Hm. I see. I think that would be cool to watch. What do you think, Link?"

"I think I've had enough of this guy!" said the Hylian as he got up from his seat, sticky hair and all, and stomped towards the newcomer.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" cried Deku Link, trying to back away.

His foot got stuck in the hole on the desk again, immobilizing him completely.

Samus stood up too.

"Link, what the hell are you doing!?" she shouted.

Link walked up to the Deku and grabbed his face.

"Revealing this guy for the fake he really is!" he said. With some force, Link pulled off the Deku Scrub's face, causing the newcomer to glow a shining white. Link glanced at the Deku Scrub mask in his hand. "I knew it!" he shouted triumphantly.

The newcomer's body stopped glowing, but the Deku was no longer sitting on the desk. A young Hylian had taken it's place; his foot was still stuck in the hole. Young Link opened his eyes and stared up at the tall Hylian.

"Heh heh. Hi Link," he said smiling nervously.

Link tossed the Deku mask up and down in his hand as he stared down at the familiar boy.

"Oh you're gonna get it this time," he said seriously.

Young Link quickly pulled his foot out of the hole and ran for the door.

"It was nice talking to you! Got to go now!" he said hastily.

Link dropped the mask on the desk.

"Get back here!" he shouted as he chased the boy out the door and drew his sword.

Samus remained by herself in the room, attempting to figure out what the hell just happened. She realized that Young Link had been wearing a mask the whole time; a mask that, when worn, turns the user into a Deku Scrub. It was surprising to her that it had been Young Link in disguise. Master Hand had already told her and Link to not let Young Link back into the game, once again, due to 'clone' issues. The boy still hasn't learned.

Having nothing better to do, Samus ran out the door, pursuing her friend.

"Link, wait up!" she cried, slamming the door behind her.

Yet again, an eerie silence befell the room, the only sign of any life being that of the mask on the lone desk. Minutes passed, but neither one of the judges had returned.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a tall man in a tight blue body suit walked into the room.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Guess what? I found out that someone had vandalized the sign I put up outside. Frickin' teens. Anyway yeah, how are you- Huh!?"

Captain Falcon glanced about the room, but neither of his fellow Smashers were there to greet him. He was all alone.

"Where the hell could they have gone?! Ooohh, cool mask."

Falcon picked up the Deku mask that Link had left on the table and slid it onto his face. He instantly shrank down until he was two feet tall. His head and helmet grew in size and the rest of his body slimmed down. When the white light had died, Captain Falcon opened his eyes in shock. He had been turned into a Deku Scrub. With no effort, Falcon put his hands to the sides of his head and cried out in a high pitched voice.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

But regardless of his ugly new form, it didn't stop Captain Falcon from trying out a mini Falcon Punch. The necessary need to shout in squeaks was too good for him to resist.


	6. Geno

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Let it be known that as of September 19, 2009, that this story has achieved a total hit count of over 1000; the numbers are still increasing. I was in utter disbelief when I learned how popular this story had become. I want to thank all of my reviewers for reading along. Thanks to all my regular readers too. If you have the time, feel free to leave a review. ;)

-

Chapter 6: Geno

"Oh, when I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret wearing that mask in front of my face..."

"Link, calm down, it's not like he was trying to hurt you."

Link stopped outside the old door, causing Samus to stop beside him.

"Oh, really?" he asked in reply. "You don't think that he might be jealous of my position here in the mansion? Jealous that I am going to remain one of the most popular characters in the franchise? That little innocent act he puts on... He wants me to let my guard down! That way it will be all the more easier for him to slip his scrawny little hands around my neck. And then, WHAM! It'll be the last time you ever here of me."

Samus stared at the Hylian with an awkward glance. She never knew that Link thought this harshly about his younger counterpart. Was it not both Young Link and Adult Link who saved the kingdom of Hyrule so many years ago? It only goes to prove that some family reunions don't go out as planned as they should be.

With a sigh, Samus pushed by him and back into the interview room.

"SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFFA ME!"

Link and Samus jumped at the sound of a high pitched cry. A Deku Scrub with a red crash helmet on was running around in the room; the creature was on fire. Link shoved past Samus and into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" he shouted.

The familiar Deku noticed the green Hylian and bolted to him at lightning speed.

"Link help me! Put it out! Hurry!" it cried.

Link didn't even have time to react as the small red fireball zoomed right towards him. He flew back when the small creature collided with him, sending both of them flying out the door. Samus was lucky enough to step aside.

"Samus! Help me!" cried the Hylian as he landed on the ground beneath the struggling Deku.

Samus quickly grabbed a (conveniently placed) fire extinguisher on the wall and started spraying out the flaming Deku. Captain Falcon continued to scream in pain.

"It burns! Ow! Hot! HOT!"

The foam covered the Hylian and the Deku, camouflaging them on the floor. The bounty huntress dropped the extinguisher and kneeled down by the scene.

"WIll you get off of me!" shouted Link as he kicked the Deku off his body.

Falcon flew into the wall and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. Samus helped the suds-covered Hylian to his feet.

"What is wrong with you!?" said Link as he wiped the foam from his face.

Captain Falcon, now a burnt piece of work, got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"What do you mean what's the matter with me?! This mask is the thing that made me like this!" he replied.

Samus and Link stared at the small Deku before realizing who they were talking to.

"Falcon?" they both asked surprised.

Falcon adjusted the charred helmet on his large head and stood tall, which was about as high as Samus' leg.

"Of course it's me!" replied the Deku. "What, do you think ugly creatures like this set themselves on fire for kicks?"

Link shook the white chemicals out of his hair before speaking.

"What happened to you?"

"I was just minding my own business! I came into the room and neither of you were there. So I decided to entertain myself with this mask. It would have been nice if someone told me that the mask turns you into an ugly monster!"

Samus gave out a small chuckle here. Captain Falcon's voice did sound rather funny when all high pitched.

"How did you get on fire?" asked Link seriously.

"Oh, Falcon Punch. But I didn't know that I was THIS vulnerable to fire! Now will someone please get this thing off my face before I puke!?"

Link sighed and went over to the mini racer. He reached down and pulled the mask off with little effort. In a flash of light, Falcon was back to his regular self, but his clothes were still burnt from the flames.

"THANK YOU," said Falcon as he stomped back into the interview room.

Link stared at the mask in his hand before turning back to Samus.

"I'm going to go clean up and get rid of this thing for good. Can you and Falcon manage without me?" he asked.

Samus shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see. Just make sure you don't take too long; I don't know how long I can last with that guy by myself," she replied.

Link gave a small smirk, and then headed down the hallway.

Samus went back into the room. Unsurprisingly, Falcon had already taken the liberty of sitting down, his feet propped up on his desk. He didn't seem to mind the fact that his clothes were partially black.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here today," he said in a deep, powerful voice.

Samus just rolled her eyes.

"Boy you sure cheered up fast," she responded, taking a seat.

She didn't mind how there was an empty sat separating the two of them.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a happy guy."

"Yeah, especially when you're on fire."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"So, let me get this straight. You came in here when Link and I had left, so you decided to grab the Deku mask and put it on?" asked Samus, changing the subject.

"Well...I was bored..." replied Falcon, twiddling his thumbs.

"You couldn't just wait patiently like any normal person?"

"Normal person? Oh please, Samus. You of all people should know that I, Captain Falcon, am one of the least normal people in this mansion."

"Can't argue there."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Yet again, Samus gave out a sigh. How many interviews has it been so far? Four? Well, that wasn't so bad; at least thy were getting somewhere. Only a couple thousand more to go. Actually, it occurred to Samus that neither her, nor Link, nor Falcon were getting paid to do this. Either they were good hearted people, or they seriously had nothing better to do. Or maybe because Master Hand is biased against the other Smashers. Perhaps, it's a bit of all three...

"Falcon, you resent everything," said Samus.

"I resent that too!" replied Falcon with a shout. "Man, all you ever do is insult me! You really are as cold blooded as they say!"

"Excuse me?"

Samus' eyes darkened a bit here, causing Falcon to retaliate.

"Yeah, you heard me! You're a cold blooded monster!"

Samus felt herself clench her fist in a tight knot; he temper was rising.

"You...wanna run that by me again?" she asked slowly.

Falcon didn't hesitate to reply.

"COLD. BLOODED. MONSTER."

That was it.

Samus rose to her feet and grabbed Falcon by his collar.

"Alright jackass! You asked for it!" she cried as she raised her fist over her head.

Falcon gave out a girly response before hearing the door open. Both of the Smashers looked up to see a figure standing at the door; it wasn't Link.

"Um...Is this a bad time?" asked a strange boy in blue.

Samus and Falcon gave the newcomer an awkward stare before braking away from each other.

"Oh not at all! Please, come on in!" said Falcon, pretending that past conflict nevr existed.

Samus put on a friendly face, but kept her fist clenched under the desk. Falcon would get his soon enough.

The boy gave a smile and went over to the nearby desk, which had several black marks on it, as well as a small hole.

"Oh, well if you say so. Hi! My name is Geno!" said the newcomer as he sat himself down.

Samus eyed the boy in blue hastily. He was a short little thing, probably no taller then Mario. A blue cap sat atop his red hair, bearing a strange resemblance to Link's. Geno was wearing a blue cape that wrapped around his entire body, leaving only his brown legs visible, complimented by a pair of black boots. But regardless of this boy's familiar features, Samus couldn't help but notice the odd makeup on his face. Not only was his skin entirely brown (almost mahogany) but he had two thick black lines beneath his mouth and eyes, making him look like some sort of animated puppet. Perhaps a long lost relative of Pinnochio?

Samus continued to stare at the newcomer in awe; she was completely oblivious to it. This gave Falcon the perfect opening for questions.

"So...what's your name?" asked Falcon.

At the sound of his voice, Samus jumped back into reality and slapped herself.

"Falcon, he already told us his name!" she replied loudly.

Falcon stared into space for a brief moment before responding.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, brain fart. Hee."

Geno, surprisingly, replied with a laugh.

"Oh ho, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone once and a while," he said positively.

"Hey, I like this guy already!" said Falcon.

"We'll see how long you think that way," replied Samus. "So Geno, what game are you from?"

Geno sat up in his seat before responding.

"I've appeared in a few Nintendo games, but my debut was in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for the Super Nintendo."

"Holy crap, that's a huge frickin' title," replied Falcon ignorantly.

"Ha ha, I know. But believe it or not, it was one of the most popular games in it's time."

"I just can't picture seeing Mario in his own RPG. hat must be so funny to watch!"

"Falcon, Mario's been in several RPGs. Don't you have a DS?" asked Samus.

"After being turned into one of them!? You really think I like Deku Scrubs!?" replied Falcon ignorantly again.

Geno laughed again at the joke.

"Not Deku Scrub! Dual Screen!" replied Samus loudly.

"Dual Screen? What the hell are you smoking? I've never heard of that in my life," said Falcon as he stuck his chin up.

"You work for Nintendo!"

"So do you."

"And you don't know what a DS is?"

"Aren't those those things that are so small, they can get lost in your pocket? Yeah, I accidentally squished mine."

"No Falcon, that's a Gameboy Micro."

"It is? Aw shit! No wonder the others were making fun of me when I tried trading Pokemon with them! I didn't even have the right console!"

Samus slapped herself, intentionally of course.

For an interview, things were going rather slowly. So far, they had divulged Geno's name and game appearance. Too bad Link was missing this.

"Geno, what else is there we should know about you before considering you into the Smash Bros.?" asked Samus, her hand covering her eyes.

"Oh, uh. Well, I'm not Nintendo's most recognizable character," he replied.

"I feel your pain buddy!" said Falcon, pretending to shed a tear.

"I could have guessed that," responded Samus. "I mean, are there any other important facts were should know? Friends? Family? Battle style? Why don't you tell us why you look like...um...a puppet."

"Okay. This actually isn't my real body. I'm actually a Star Spirit that possessed this doll in order to take human form. My mission is to make sure the Star Road is always in tip-top shape, otherwise peoples' wishes will never come true. It's a tedious task, especially when evil tries to break the Road and use the Star power for their own wishes. That's why it's my duty to protect the Road, and I will stop at nothing to maintain my goal."

Samus gave a sharp nod.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," she said.

"Hey! How come he gets a cool back story and I don't!? I've been around longer than him! I should have cool past and a cool mission too!" shouted Falcon obnoxiously.

"Falcon, just face it, no one likes F-Zero. Give it up," replied Samus.

"F-Zero?" asked Geno. "I've played that game before. I think it's a great game."

Falcon ran over to the newcomer and gave him a tight hug before heading back to his seat.

"THANK YOU! At least someone appreciates my being here!" he said, coughing Samus' name at the end of the statement. "I say we let him join!"

Samus glanced at Falcon through the corner of her eye.

"He seems like a worthy candidate, but we can't decide yet. We still need more information," she said.

"Oh, your right. Sorry, Samus. Geno, can you do a Falcon Punch?"

Samus was about to say something before being interrupted by the blue newcomer.

"No, but I have other attacks," he replied cooly.

"More powerful than the Falcon Punch!?" asked Falcon seriously.

"No. I possess the uncanny ability to morph my arms into any kind of weapon, more specifically ranged weapons that can fire steel ammunition."

Falcon and Samus nodded in unison.

"I like it so far," commented the bounty huntress.

"Uh, I have super speed and I can float for a short amount of time in the air."

"Okay. What's your Final Smash?"

"Final Smash? My body turns into a giant cannon and I fire a large fireball in the center of the stage, destroying anything within the vicinity instantly. I call it, the Geno Blast!"

Both Samus and Falcon smirked, giving a short glance at each other.

"I think that's great," said Samus, waiting for Falcon to agree with her.

She already knew what his reply was going to be.

"Okay guy! You're in!" said Falcon as he got up from his seat and went over to shake the newcomer's hand.

Geno got up happily and shook hands with the racer.

"Wait," he said. "Doesn't the other judge have to verify as well?"

"Don't worry about Link. I'm sure he'll agree with our decision when he sees how great of a fighter you are. Of course, don't think that you're in completely yet."

Falcon let go of the newcomer and looked at Samus.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Falcon, we can't let him become an official member yet. We still need to see a bunch of other newcomers. Just...put him on a list or something so we can get back to him."

Falcon's face lit up.

"Okay!" he said as he led the small puppet to the door. "Congratulations Geno! You have the potential to become an official Smash Bros. member! But we got to get through a bunch of other people first!" Geno nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys for letting me take some of your time," replied Geno.

"Oh, don't worry about it! And besides..." Falcon got down and whispered into his ear, "I'll make sure you get in. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really!?"

"You bet! Now get out of here so the next guy can come in!"

Geno ran excitedly out the door, which Falcon slammed shut and then turned around, dusting his hands.

"That went well," he said as he walked over to Samus.

She was still in her seat, a bit shocked at what just happened.

"Did...Did we just approve for him?" she asked, eyes wide.

Falcon raised an eye brow at her question.

"Um, of course. You and I both agreed. Why, is something wrong?"

"No...Nothing's wrong. It' just...I can't believe we actually did it. The first newcomer to not be accepted. And Link wasn't here to see it..."

Samus was beginning to suspect that Link was the main reason why the previous newcomers hadn't been considered. They all had the potential, but maybe it was something the Hylinan had said that ultimately influenced their decisions in the end. Maybe she'll find out next time.

"Aw, don't even worry about him. We can tell him the good news when he gets back!" said Falcon trying to lighten the mood.

Samus stared at the racer standing in front of her before sitting up straight. If Link really did influence the decision in the end, she wanted to be sure. At the same time, she wanted to know for certain if her and Falcon's decision was the right one too.

Samus got up form her seat and walked up to the racer.

"Falcon, let's go. We're going to need some materials; I have an idea."


	7. Banjo Kazooie

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** If you do the math, this story receives an average of 10 reviews per chapter. I don't know, just a thought. Oh, that reminds me, thanks for reviewing everyone! ;)

-

Chapter 7: Banjo Kazooie

"15 minutes. I leave you two alone for 15 minutes and you do...this," said Link as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his fellow Smashers.

"Hey, at least we're getting somewhere," replied Samus as she got up from her desk and walked over to the Hylian. "I mean, you expect us to keep track of all the newcomers without the proper equipment?"

Link glanced at her before staring back at the hardware set up on the bounty huntress' desk. A black state-of-the-art computer system was sitting on top of the desk, keyboard and mouse to compliment. Captain Falcon was leaning back in his seat, a large notepad lying in front of him on his desk. And as for Link's desk...well there was nothing.

Samus looked up at the Hylian in eager anticipation of his reaction. Surely now that they had a computer interviewing people would go much smoother. Now they could record raw data from the newcomers, as well as search the internet for additional information. Seriously, it's a wonder why Master Hand hadn't recommended this thing to the Smashers in the first place.

"What inspired you to bring this stuff up here?" asked Link curiously as he walked over to the computer to analyze it.

Samus followed him closely behind like a loyal puppy.

"Well, I figured that if we were going to have to interview an army of people, this would be the best way to record them. What, you don't like it?" she replied.

"Oh, no it's not that. It's just...you didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to help..."

"Ha! That's not all we did without your help, girl-pants!" said Falcon obnoxiously as he chuckled to himself in his seat.

Link glanced at the narcissistic racer and then back at Samus.

"What?" he asked.

Samus was hesitant to reply; she shuffled her feet on the wood floor nervously.

"Um, we...allowed one newcomer to join... she mumbled, looking out the window.

"You did? Without my permission!?" replied Link disappointedly.

"You would have a greed with us anyway if you were there, Link! And there isn't even anything to worry about! We could easily scratch Geno off the list if we wanted to!"

"Oh no you don't! Geno's my buddy!" shouted Falcon from his seat.

Link ignored the racer, attempting to calm his senses.

"Come on, Link. It's just one newcomer. You'll be able to have a say in the next interview," reassured Samus.

"You promise?" asked Link, almost immaturely.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, good. Now, back to business. You mind explaining to me about this stuff?" said Link as he gestured to the small stack of papers in front of Falcon.

"Oh, that's there so Falcon can write down the names of all the people we've interviewed. He's been instructed to write down everyone's name in a blue pen, while possible newcomers will be written in red."

Link glanced over at Falcon's paper to see five names in blue, one in red.

"Alright, I get that. Who have we interviewed so far?" asked Link.

Falcon sat up and brought the top sheet close to his face.

"Um, let's see. Meagan, Black Mage, Master Chief, Young Link, and Geno," replied Falcon as he squinted at the words.

"Wait, who the hell is Meagan?" asked Samus.

"Whoops! I meant Megaman!"

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, why is Young Link on the list?" asked Link. "Master Hand told us not to let him, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo or Roy rejoin. He said they were being replaced, remember?"

"Yeah, but Link, just because they've been laid off, it doesn't mean they're not going to try to get back in again. If Young Link was wearing a disguise, who knows what the other four might do. We have to be extra carful," replied Samus.

"I don't get it. Why would Master Hand kick those guys out of the Smash Bros.? Me and Pichu were best buds!," said Falcon as he placed the sheet back on his desk.

"Falcon, you think everyone is your 'best bud'," replied Link seriously.

"Except you Link!"

"Look, I don't know why Pichu, Roy and the others were laid off, but we have our orders. They are supposed to be replaced by five of the newcomers. And it's up to us to figure out which five those are."

"Damn, I hope Geno's one of them..."

"Well, we're not getting anywhere by just standing here. I think we should get the next newcomer in here as quick as we can," said Samus as she took her seat in front of the computer.

Link was instantly reminded of his job, and sat down between his two friends. His heart sank when he remembered that there was nothing on his desk.

"So...Falcon is going to record the names. And your going to look up any background information if we need it?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Samus with a nod.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Bask in my presence," responded Falcon as he puffed his chest out and put his arms up to stretch.

Link glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nearly gagged.

"Oh, don't feel left out, Link. You can ask the questions if you want," said Samus confidently.

"Okay, sounds good," replied Link with a smile.

If he didn't believe it before, he sure as hell was believing it now: they were working as a team. And as everyone knew, the best way to criticize someone was to do it as a group. That way, you get different perspectives. The Hero of Time only prayed that he and Falcon wouldn't be getting into another fight again. Oh no, that would not look professional at all.

After a long moment of silence, Samus hit a button on her keyboard.

"I programmed the computer to open the front door for the next newcomer," she explained.

"Nice. That will make things a lot easier," commented Link.

He honestly didn't know how a computer works, and frankly, he wasn't going to learn any time soon. He never had to worry about electronic devices in Hyrule. Best to leave the technology issues to Samus.

"Those damn kids better not be screwing with my signs again..." muttered Captain Falcon.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," said Link, expecting someone on the other side.

There as no reply from behind the door; it was silent. All three Smashers raised an eyebrow at this.

"I said, it's open," said Link a little louder.

His statement was answered with a louder knock, but the door still did not open. Samus was beginning to think the person on the other side didn't have hands to turn the knob.

"Open the frickin' door already!" hollered Falcon as he sat up.

After a brief pause, voices could be heard from the other side: one that was low and clumsy, while the other was high pitched and raspy. Obviously, there was more than one person out there. The three Smashers exchanged awkward glances at each other. This was indeed strange. After some more pauses, the door finally creaked open and a rather short bear walked casually into the room.

"Hi!" he greeted happily.

"Oh hey there buddy!" replied Falcon friendly, pretending that the last 60 seconds didn't exist.

You could always count on Falcon to brighten the mood.

Link, on the other hand, was starting to feel suspicious about this newcomer.

The bear who had just entered was abnormally small for his species; he was about the same height as Mario. Even more suspicious was the fact that this bear was wearing nothing but a pair of yellow shorts and a blue backpack. For kicks, a shark tooth necklace was hanging from his neck, clashing brightly with his muffin brown fur. The bear himself had a rather muscular build, with huge claws on his hands and feet to match. Maybe he was a long lost cousin of Yogi Bear?

The bear took the liberty of sitting down at the lone desk, ignoring the scratches and charred marks on it. The newcomer bore a stupid grin on his face, almost causing Samus to laugh.

"Is this guy serious?" she whispered to Link.

"I guess we'll find out," he replied.

"So what's your name?" asked Falcon optimistically.

"Well, I'm Banjo!" replied the bear with a thumbs up.

Samus nearly cracked up at the sound of his voice, but kept a straight expression on her face. Seriously, the guy sounded like a total dunce.

"Okay..." replied Link. "And what game are you from?"

"Banjo Kazooie!" replied Banjo stupidly again.

Link glanced at Samus who shook her head. Neither of them had ever heard of this game in their life.

Obviously, they never owned an N64.

"Banjo Kazooie? Aw man, I love that game! The one where you run around in a bear suit? Yeah, that games the bomb! I beat it like three times when I first got it! Those sharks scared the living chit out of me!" said Falcon with a thumbs up. "Okay! You're in!"

Falcon pulled out a red pen and began writing Banjo's name down on the sheet.

"Falcon stop it! We haven't even interviewed him yet!" shouted Link.

"We don't need to! Look at him! I can almost guarantee this guy is going to be in Brawl when it gets released!"

Link and Samus stared at the bear who still retained the stupid grin. They both turned back to Falcon with a frown.

"You can't be serious," they both said.

"Damn right I'm serious!"

Link snatched the pen right out of Falcon's grasp and hid it behind him.

"No, we're not don yet," he said seriously.

Falcon was about to get up and Falcon Punch the innocent Hylian, but Samus gave him a sharp stare, causing him to sit back down. Falcon scribbled out the red ink with his blue pen.

Link turned his attention back at the newcomer.

"You mind telling us a bit about yourself?" he asked.

"I'm a hero! Thanks to me and Kazooie, Gruntilda is dead! It's a happy ending!" replied Banjo, leaning back in his seat.

Link and Samus exchanged glances yet again.

"Don't worry, I got this," she said as she opened up the internet browser. "Hmm. So it says here that your debut was in 1998 on the Nintendo 64. Developed by Rareware..." she continued as she scrolled down the pages of Wikipedia. "Wait, if you're Banjo, then where's Kazooie?"

Suddenly, a red blur shot out from Banjo's blue backpack and landed in the center of the room. Link flinched in his boots thinking it to be some kind of monster, but instead, it was a freakishly large bird.

"I'm Kazooie!" said the bright red bird in a high pitched voice. "And don't you be dissing my game, or else you're gonna get smacked!" she said as she approached the three desks.

Falcon instantly burst out laughing.

"Oh this is cute! Okay, who hired the entertainment for the day? Link, was that you? Aw, you shouldn't have!" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Kazooie was also a newcomer.

"Falcon, I think this bird is Kazooie," replied the Hylian.

"That's right I am!" said the bird as she walked back over to the bear. "And together, we are Banjo Kazooie!"

Kazooie through her wings up in the air, as if waiting for a bucket of confetti to spill on her. Banjo just stared blankly.

Even Samus had taken her eyes of the computer to witness this amazing entrance.

"Banjo Kazooie. Oh, I get it. You guys come as a package deal, like the Ice Climbers," said the bounty huntress.

Kazooie nodded.

"Yep! But please, allow me to do the talking. I'm much more experienced when it comes to this sort of thing," she replied.

"You are not," said Banjo.

Kazooie gave him the evil eye before turning back to the interviewers.

"So yeah, anyway here we are! You need to know anything about us or are you all set with that PC?"

"Jeez, I can't keep up with what's going on. I've never even heard of this game before!" said Link.

"Well, now you have fairy-boy, and you should be honored! It's not everyday we can present ourselves before our adoring fans," said Kazooie confidently.

"Oh spare me."

"Just show us your fricken moves already so we can move on with our lives!" shouted Falcon annoyingly.

It seemed that even he was getting tired of this interview. What a surprise.

"Wait wait wait, back up a second. It says here that your game is a platformer, as well as one of the best selling games in the history of the N64's lifespan. It also says, 'The game opens on Spiral Mountain, home of Banjo, Kazooie and the witch Gruntilda. Gruntilda learns that the most beautiful girl of all is Tooty, Banjo's sister. Enraged, Gruntilda kidnaps Tooty. Banjo and Kazooie learn from Bottles the mole that Tooty was taken to Gruntilda's mountain lair, which they then enter. At the top of the tower, Gruntilda intends to swap her level of beauty with Tooty, thus making her young and beautiful while Tooty becomes a monster'."

Banjo and Kazooie gave a professional nod, while Link and Samus replied with a disgusted look.

"What the hell were the developers smoking when they came up with the plot for this game!?" shouted Link all of a sudden.

Kazooie looked shocked.

"What do mean 'what were they smoking'? Did you miss the part about the game being the best one on the freakin' console!?" she said seriously.

"But witches sucking the beauty out of little girls? What's wrong with these people!?"

"Yeah! I'm with you Link!" said Falcon as he put an arm around the Hylian, which Link threw off him immediately.

Samus found this act quite ironic considering Falcon had wanted Banjo to join the Smash Bros. in the beginning.

"You can't be prejudice against us because of the plot our game is based off of!" shot back Kazooie.

"Oh yes we can," replied both Link and Falcon with a nod.

Well, they were getting along, but it wasn't quite what Samus had hoped for.

Perhaps Banjo and Kazooie could redeem themselves with a little info on their fighting style.

"You guys could have a chance, you know," said Samus reassuringly. "As Falcon already said, you have to show us your moves."

She chuckled in her mind at Falcon's unforgettable quote. It really was fun to say.

Kazooie glanced at Banjo and then back to the judges.

"Okay, you wanna see what we can do?" she asked.

"Time's up! You're out of here!" shouted Falcon.

"Just ignore him," said Samus.

"Alright, well here's the run-down. Banjo can run, jump, kick, punch, roll, dodge, climb, wall jump, swim, and crawl. With me in his backpack, he can fly and shoot eggs for projectiles. Together, we have a large variety of moves that even the toughest of foes couldn't stand up against," explained Kazooie.

"Except the Falcon Punch," muttered Falcon.

"Okay, I see. And Final Smash?" asked Samus.

"I activate my gold feathers, making Banjo and I invincible for a limited amount of time, while at the same time, destroying anyone who gets in our way. I perfected this technique myself," said Kazooie.

Samus gave a nod, but changed expressions when she looked at Link and Falcon who were shaking their heads.

"I still can't get over that story line. Stealing beauty from little girls..." said Link as he stared at the bear.

"I'm only disagreeing 'cause Link is," said Falcon seriously.

It wasn't the conclusion Samus had anticipated, but it was two votes versus one.

"Sorry guys, it looks like you're out of here," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Kazooie's eyes went wide.

"What!? Are you kidding me?! They aren't even looking at what we can do! This is discrimination I tell you! Discrimination!" she screamed.

Banjo came up behind Kazooie and stuffed her in his backpack; she still continued to struggle and shout.

"Aw, don't worry Kazooie. I'm sure we'll get in when the next game comes around," said the bear.

"Thanks for stopping by, guys," said Samus as the bear walked out of the room, a crazed bird screeching in the backpack.

When the two characters left, Samus sighed.

"Wow. That was...hectic," she said.

"Tell me about it," replied Link.

"So you really think the story line is dumb?"

Link paused for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out what she was asking.

"No. It's just...I didn't want to be promoting their new game coming out this year."

"There's a new game?"

"Yeah, on the Xbox 360. Rare made it specially for Microsoft. I don't think they are with Nintendo anymore."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Too bad, though. I actually did play Banjo Kazooie when I was younger. It's a great game."

"Heh. Well, it's too late to go back now."

"Ah, whatever. Hey you never know, maybe they'll be accepted in the next Smash Bros. game."

"Maybe..."

"Hey, Link?" asked Captain Falcon from the side. "Can I have my pen back now please?"


	8. Albert Wesker

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Here's one for all the Resident Evil fans.

-

Chapter 8: Albert Wesker

There isn't one person in this world who knows where the location of Smash Mansion is. Although, there have been several rumors stating that the mansion lies somewhere in the isolated parts of Japan. Others believe that the mansion is located in an entirely different universe full of strange life forms and creatures. One can only imagine the kind of nightmare that could ensue if the mansion actually was discovered by the public. If Master Hand was trying to keep a low profile, he was doing a terrible job.

"Man, it never ends does it?" asked Link as he peaked out the window, attempting to count how many more interviews he had to go through.

The Hylian didn't even know what time it was. The sun hadn't seemed to move since the interviews started, and quite frankly, he was getting bored with the whole situation. He would have preferred to do some training in the training room with the others.

Captain Falcon stood up and started pacing about the room, stretching his limbs.

"Aw, what's the matter, Link? You gonna call it quits?" he asked sarcastically as he attempted to subtly show off his muscles to Samus.

Link glanced at the racer but kept his attention focused on the window.

"No. It's just... this is taking forever. I don't get it, why couldn't Master Hand just do the interviews himself? It would be much easier on all of us," replied the Hylian.

"Maybe he knew that if we didn't do it, he would have to," said Samus, ignoring Falcon's obscene gestures.

Captain Falcon started strutting across the room in a rather silly manner for some reason. Perhaps he was succumbing to boredom too?

"Or maybe he sucks at this kind of thing," commented Falcon as he cracked his neck.

Link turned around and sat back down in his seat.

"I just... I find it degrading. I'm supposed to be a hero," he said as he leaned back.

"Hey how do you think I'm feeling right now!?" responded Falcon as he turned to the Hylian.

"You're not a hero," replied Link seriously.

"Heh, well maybe I'm not. But it doesn't take much to be a hero! All gotta do is save a princess in a tower and I'm all set!"

Link's ears twitched at this; he was starting to get irritated.

"Excuse me?" he said. "I hate to break it to you, but there's a lot more to being a hero than just saving princesses."

"Oh, you're right. I need a sword. And a hat!" replied Falcon as he adjusted the helmet atop his head.

Samus was trying to look busy by focusing on the computer monitor in front of her, where in reality, she was listening to this entire conversation. She actually found it quite funny.

"Falcon, it doesn't work that way," said Link as he gritted his teeth.

"Really? What else am I missing? Hm. I don't think I need a side kick. And I already have the catch phrases. Oh, I know! I need a villain to destroy!"

Falcon stuck his finger up and pointed at the ceiling in a triumphant manner; as soon as he did this, the door behind him slammed open.

"The Smash Bros. corporation, I presume?" said a dark, menacing voice.

The sound of the newcomer entering from behind caused Falcon to freeze on the spot; he did not lower his finger.

Samus looked up from the computer to see a shady character in a black leather overcoat approaching Falcon from the rear.

"This is. Are you here for the interview?" she asked innocently.

The tall man stopped behind the frozen racer; Falcon could feel the icy particles of his breath penetrating down the back of his neck.

"Indeed, I am," replied the newcomer plainly. "Let's get started shall we?"

Falcon turned around, but shrank down when he realized the man was much taller than he was. The newcomer was dressed entirely in black, from the dark glasses on his eyes all the way to his boots. The man had short, light brown hair and had a rather straight posture; he seemed very confident in himself.

Immediately, Falcon was intimidated, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, heh... Hey buddy! Uh, don't let me get in your way, please sit down!" he said nervously.

"That won't be necessary," replied the newcomer.

"Okay, heh, suit yourself."

Falcon went back over to his seat gratefully.

"Wait a second, these interviews are for video game characters only. Sorry, Neo, but you'll have to leave," said Link as he studied the dark figure.

The newcomer raised an eyebrow at this.

"Neo?" he asked.

"Aren't you Neo from the Matrix?"

"No. I'm actually quite astounded you haven't heard of me. My name is Albert Wesker."

"Albert Wesker..." repeated Samus. "Nope, sorry, never heard of you."

"Hm. You Nintendo characters don't get out very often."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" shouted Falcon as he stood up from his seat.

"Will you calm down!" replied Link as he pulled his friend back down into his chair.

"Let me make this clear with all three of you. You are going to let me in this game, whether you like it or not. If you don't, well then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," said Wesker as he crossed his arms.

All three of the judge's mouths dropped.

"Did he just say that?" asked Link.

"I think he did," answered Samus.

"Oh no you don't! We already had someone come in here to threaten us! That's not how interviews are supposed to go!" blurted Falcon.

Wesker cracked his knuckles and dashed at the Smashers at lightning speed, slamming his fist down on Link's desk.

"We're not negotiating anything. You three WILL let me join this game, interview or no interview," he said seriously.

Link leaned back as far as he could from the scary man. This guy wasn't fooling around at all; he meant business. The Hylian found it kind of strange how some guy they never even heard of just walked into the room and threatened them. Well, it could be worse; he could be carrying a gun.

Wesker reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at the Hylian.

"Hey, wait hold on a second!" pleaded Link as he stuck his hands up in the air.

Samus and Falcon were frozen in their seats; they weren't sure if any immediate movement would result in the death of their friend.

"Do we have an agreement?" asked Wesker, his weapon locked in place.

Link glanced at Falcon and Samus with a gulp. He honestly didn't know how to react or what to say. Would it be a smart decision to let this maniac join the Smash Bros., while at the same time risking the lives of everyone else?

See, this is the reason why Msater Hand should have been in charge with with interviews, if you could even call this an interview.

Wesker clicked the safety off his weapon, causing Link to respond.

"Okay okay! We'll let you in!" he said. "But... we need more background info first!"

Link closed his eyes in hopes that Wesker would comply.

Fortunately, he did.

The newcomer holstered his weapon as he took a few steps back so that he had a better view of all three of the judges.

"Excellent. May your questions begin," he said.

There was some silence here. Not one of the judges knew how to start; Wesker could pull out that gun at any moment. Samus took the liberty of researching some information on Albert Wesker, leaving poor Link and Falcon to the actual questioning.

"Um... so your name is Albert Wesker?" asked Link.

Wesker nodded unimpressed.

"And you said that you were a Matrix reject?" asked Falcon.

"I never said that," replied the newcomer.

"Whoops, my bad. Don't shoot me!" cried Falcon as he cowered under his desk.

Link rolled his eyes.

He had no intention of allowing Wesker to join the Smash Bros. No, the clever Hylian was just trying to buy some time. If they were lucky, maybe Master Hand would stumble upon the situation and save them?

"What game series are you from? asked Link nervously.

"Resident Evil, developed by Capcom," replied Wesker.

"Never heard of it."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No! I mean, it kind of rings a bell, but it's been a while since I've heard the name. What console was the original game released on?"

"The Sony Playstation. It is one of the very first survival horror games ever created, completely defining the genre. Anyone who's ever owned a Playstation knows of this game. I'm quite surprised you haven't heard of it, considering more than 5 of the franchises games have been released on a Nintendo system."

"Really? Well, I'm not really in to those rated M games..."

"Rated M?!" shouted Falcon as he jumped back into his seat. "Did you not read the frickin' sign outside!? T games and under pal!"

"I did not see any sign out there," replied Wesker seriously.

"Aw, it's those damn kids again! I'll kill them!"

"Falcon, calm down. Wesker, we have this little rule about M rated games. I'm afraid you can't join if you're from-"

Wesker cracked his knuckles again.

"Uh, but I'm sure there are exceptions! Right Falcon?" asked the Hylian as he shoved Falcon in the side.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" replied the racer as he cursed to himself subtly.

"Is there anything else you need to know about me?" asked Wesker.

"Um, yeah, what's your Final Smash?" responded Link.

Wesker gave off a small chuckle beneath his breath, causing Falcon and Link to lean forward in their seats a bit.

"Heh heh heh, my Final Smash?" said Wesker. "When I obtain the Smash Ball, I summon an army of flesh eating zombies to the stage, consuming and destroying anything in their path. Anyone foolish enough to stand in their way meets the awesome might of the T-Virus!"

Falcon raised an eyebrow at this.

"What the hell is a T-Virus?" asked Falcon seriously.

Link slapped Falcon across the face before turning back to the newcomer.

"Okay, thanks! That should be enough information! Can you leave us alone for a few minutes while we decide to let you in or not?" he said hopefully.

"There should be no need for that," replied Wesker.

"Hey Link, I just found out something," whispered Samus.

"Could you give us a moment, Wesker?" asked Link.

Wesker sighed and turned around so that his back was facing the Smashers. Falcon took this golden opportunity to make silly faces at the newcomer.

"What did you find out? asked Link quietly.

"According to what I found out, Wesker is the main villain in the Resident Evil series. He wants to infect the entire human race with a virus known as Uroburos, which causes abnormal organic growth in the human body. Anyone infected with it will die almost instantly, or turn into a horrible monster."

Link gave a dark glare at Wesker's back.

"Oh, I see what he's trying to do. He plans to infect the Smash Bros. with the virus. Well, that's not going to happen," he said as he pulled out a bomb.

Wesker turned back around at the sound of a burning fuse, but was too late to react. Link had tossed the bomb on the floor in front of him, blurring the newcomer's view with the smoke.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Wesker.

Samus got on top of her desk and pulled out her laser, firing a fully charged blast at the surprised villain. The charge hit Wesker directly in the chest, immobilizing him.

"How dare you!?"

Falcon ran up behind the newcomer, his fist glowing a flaming red color.

"Oh how I've waited for this moment! Falcon... PAWNCH!"

Falcon performed his signature move on the oblivious Wesker, sending him flying right over Link's head and out the window.

"I'll get you for this!" cried the villain as his body disappeared out of sight.

"Show me the moves, bitch!" taunted Falcon as he gave a silly salute.

Link and Samus cheered.

They didn't think it was possible, but they actually managed to get rid of Albert Wesker. There was absolutely no way Link was serious about their 'agreement.' Everyone knows that the best way to get into an interview was to do it calmly and confidently, without the threats.

Captain Falcon triumphantly strutted back to his two friends who were laughing to themselves. Samus got back down into her seat.

"Wow, Falcon, we actually found a use for your Falcon Punch," joked Link.

"Hey, we did didn't we? Aw that's just awesome!" Falcon took a seat back down and put an arm around the Hylian. "You know, Link, we make a pretty good team! Oh, and you too, Samus."

"Thank you," she replied.

"So Falcon, you still think being a hero is easy? What if you had to go up against a villain like Wesker?" asked Link.

Falcon paused here for a moment before replying.

"Ah, maybe I'll leave the hero business to the pros like you and Samus. I'm more suited for the side lines."

"Well said, Falcon. Well said."

"So there should be no excuse for me to fight Wekser if he decides to come back again!"

"Ha ha, yep. Wait, WHAT!?"


	9. 8 Bit Mario

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** As fun as this thing is to type, sadly, all good things must come to an end. That right, I'm officially putting this story on hold until I get my other ones up and running again. I won't be updating this until sometime near the end of November, so I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Actually, it's a real shame I have to do this considering it's my most popular story at the present, but I need to get my priorities figured out. So please, enjoy the final chapter to Wii Love Brawl Newcomers!

-

Chapter 9: 8-bit Mario

"...so he starts yelling at me, so then hit him even harder, but then he starts biting at my arm, so I let go of him, then he grabbed his sword, but I blocked him with my hand just in time, then-"

"Falcon, what the hell are you talking about?!" cried Samus as she rubbed her hands on the sides of her head.

She had gotten lost in the middle of Link and Falcon's conversation several minutes ago. As far as she knew, they had been talking about their old friends who had left the roster this year. Apparently, the topic of the discussion was how Falcon and Roy always got into fights. This came to as no surprise to the bounty huntress as she leaned forward and slammed her head on the desk, causing the monitor in front of her to jump a bit.

"Sheesh, chill out, Sam," said Link who had been listening in on Falcon's nonstop rambling.

Although he found Falcon's voice annoying, Link took a major interest on how Roy acted whenever he wasn't around. Who knew that it was him who had been sneaking food out of the refrigerator every week when Melee was in preproduction? It kind of made the Hylian wonder what else Falcon knew about their colleagues.

"What's the matter, she sick?" asked Falcon a bit concerned.

"No, I'm tired of you blabbering nonsense. Seriously, what are you talking about?" replied Samus as she sat up and fixed her pony tail.

Link gave a surprised expression; if he could follow Captain Falcon in a conversation, anyone could. But somehow, Samus just couldn't keep up with the rush of words. She found these small intermissions between interviews rather pointless. Falcon, on the other hand, enjoyed the free time while he could.

"Aw, she's just upset because she doesn't like spreading rumors about people. Don't worry Samus, you have nothing to fear! I barely know anything about you!" insisted Falcon.

"That's not the point," she responded seriously.

"Speaking about Roy, it's a real shame we have to replace him this year. I liked that little flaming headed swordsman," said Link all of a sudden.

Captain Falcon gave a sharp nod.

"Too true, but I'm sure the guy replacing him will be just as fun to hang around. I mean, come on, who doesn't like Fire Emblem?"

Samus gave a subtle cough, but other than that, she made no response.

"But he's not the only guy getting replaced this year. I heard Mewtwo's getting laid off because of the 'too-many-Pokemon' factor, or something like that," said Link.

"Yep, he sure is," replied Falcon. "But there was also a rumor going around... that YOU'RE going to be replaced too, Link!"

Link's eyes went wide for a second, followed by a small laugh as he rubbed off Falcon's comment.

"Replace me? Nice try, Falcon. There's no way Master Hand could get rid of me. I'm one of the most popular characters in the franchise. Besides, who could they get that could out class me in any way possible?"

"Well, you know, Nintendo did release that new Zelda game last year. The... oh, which one?... Oh yeah, Twilight Princess!"

"Twilight Princess?"

"Yep! Word is that the Link from that game is going to replace the old Link from Ocarina of Time! Um, that means you, by the way."

Link stared directly at the door, eyes now as wide as a pair of eggs. He was starting to think that Falcon was right, him having a lot of perks and all. It would only make sense for Nintendo to keep their characters updated, including their old fighters. But if Link was being replaced, what did that mean for the original twelve?

"I... There was a new Zelda game released last year, wasn't there?" said Link, as if trying to grasp the situation at hand.

Falcon replied with a nod again.

"Well you should know. It's your game after all!" Captain Falcon smacked the Hylian on the back really hard, causing him to flinch in his boots. "BUT it's just a rumor! Nothing you should be too worried about, Linky!"

Although his last words were reassuring, Link couldn't help but picture himself being thrown out the mansion doors, while some flashy new version of himself takes his seat.

"You know what they say, 'out with the old and in with the new'," commented Samus as she rolled her eyes, uninterested yet again in Falcon's conversation.

"Hey, speaking about old stuff, look who just popped in!" exclaimed Falcon as he pointed a strong finger at the door.

The other two judges turned at attention, but gave a rather puzzled look. From their perspectives, it looks like a 2 foot tall vertical line had just walked into the room. The short one-dimensional figure walked to the center of the room; the door shut on its own behind the newcomer.

"Hello!" greeted the newcomer in a high pitched Italian voice.

At first, Link thought his huge ears had been playing tricks on him, but it turned out he was right; the newcomer sounded like Mario.

"Hey little buddy!" replied Falcon with a silly wave.

Samus and Link were still confused; Falcon was making friends with a black line that talked like Mario. Man when it came to character design, Nintendo sure had a wild imagination.

The line seemed to grow in height for a mere second before returning to its normal length.

"It's-a me! Mario!" exclaimed the line excitedly.

Link looked at Falcon who replied with a wink. He still didn't get what was going on here.

"Um... excuse me, but who are you?" he asked the straight newcomer.

"It's-a me! Mario!" responded the line quickly in the same tone.

Link glanced at Samus who was still trying to analyze the situation.

"Okay, never mind that last question. WHAT are you?" asked Link again.

There was a bit of a hesitation before a reply.

"It's-a me! Mario!" said the newcomer, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Link, he just told you who he was three times! Are you deaf!?" shouted Falcon.

"No, I'm not deaf! You mean to tell me that line is Mario?!"

"You gotta use your imagination!"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Hey Link, I think Falcon may be right," said Samus from the side.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

Samus kept her eyes focused on the short newcomer.

"Can you turn to the side for us, please?" she asked politely.

There was some more hesitation here before the sound of small footsteps could be heard. In a matter of a few seconds, a figure started to appear from the line. A two-dimensional Mario was now (and always has been) standing in the room.

Link's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted as he stood up to get a better look.

"Oh wait, Link's not deaf!" said Falcon. "He's blind!"

"I'm not blind! I just didn't see him from the angle he was standing! Its like trying to look at Game and Watch! You can't see him unless he's facing sideways!"

"I saw him once I had a good look at him," replied Samus.

Link sat back down and calmed himself.

"Hm. Whatever. All that matters is you're the next newcomer. Actually, I don't even know if we need to do that much interviewing," said Link as he looked at the retro style Mario.

"Is-a there a problem?" asked Mario.

"No, there isn't. I just find it funny how we were just discussing about people getting replaced, then all of a sudden you come out of no where."

"That's not funny," said Falcon in a dead serious tone. Link looked at the racer who stared back in a serious, mature manner. "It's not funny." he repeated.

Falcon's weird response made Link almost quake in his boots; the F-Zero racer was scary when he was angry.

"I'm-a replacing someone? Oh yay!" cheered Mario as he jumped up and down.

"No! That's not what I mean!" replied Link.

Mario stopped jumping and looked at the three judges at the desks.

"It's-a not?" he asked.

"No. This game will not be accepting any more clone characters into the roster. If you are a clone, you are here to replace one of the previous fighters. And if you ask me, I don't think anyone's going to be replacing Mario any time soon," explained Link.

"I'm-a not here to-a replace people! I'm-a here to join!" replied the newcomer.

Link slapped himself in the head.

"Did he not hear what I just said?" he asked Samus sarcastically.

The bounty hunter ignored him.

"Don't worry about anything, Mario. The whole point in these interviews is to see if there are people worthy enough to be in the next game. If you want to get in, we'll see what we can do," she said peacefully.

"Yay! Thank-a you!" responded Mario.

"So, are you like another one of them retro characters we had in here a couple of times?" asked Falcon.

"Yes-a! It's-a me! Mario!"

"We know that already! Tell us something else!" replied Link annoyed.

"I like-a my mushrooms!" responded Mario seriously.

"Tell us something that makes you different from the REAL Mario!"

"I want-a to save-a the princess!"

"We know that!"

"It's-a me! Mario!"

"Ugh!"

Link slammed his head down on his desk out of frustration.

"I think he's broken..." commented Falcon.

"The newcomer or Link?" asked Samus.

"Both."

"I'm not broken!" protested Link as he sat himself up straight. "He's just making it difficult for me to do my job!"

"I am-a not!"

"Okay, Link, shutup. Mario, we know your background already. You're from a 20 year old game that was released on the NES. Your mission is to save Princess Toadstool from the evil King Koopa. You use mushrooms to grow, flowers to shoot fire, and stars to turn invincible," said Samus as she glanced between Link and Mario.

"Hey, how come you know so much about this guy if we've never seen him before?" asked Falcon.

Samus slapped herself in the face to make sure that last question wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"I-a want to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I-a have the power!" exclaimed the flat Mario.

Link raised his finger to say something to contradict, but put it down figuring he would just get yelled at again.

"I don't know, Mario. You don't look like much of a fighter. I mean, you're so short and you barely have any arms or legs," said Samus as she analyzed the newcomer.

"Yeah, I thought I put up a 'You must be this tall to enter' sign outside," replied Falcon.

Mario shrugged his shoulders.

"I-a didn't see the sign," he commented. "And-a I can so-a fight!"

"I ain't impressed. Sorry, but if you're getting in this game, you're going to have to have one hell of a Final Smash," responded Samus.

There was another brief pause here for some reason before a reply.

"What's-a Final Smash?" asked Mario.

"Okay, that's it! Get this guy out of here!" shouted Link as he stood up with a strong finger pointed at the newcomer.

"Hey! You can't-a do this to me!" yelled Mario.

"Wait, does this mean he's not accepted?" asked Falcon as he held up a notepad with pen.

Samus paused here as well before replying.

"I guess we have no choice. None of us are in agreement that he should stay. Plus, he doesn't have a Final Smash."

"Okay!"

Falcon crossed out the 2-D Mario's name on his list. "Sorry buddy! It was nice knowing you!"

"Now get out!" shouted Link as he pointed to the door.

8-bit Mario's face was a pitch red.

"You can't-a do this-a to me! I'm-a-"

"Don't even say it!" replied Link. "GET OUT! Out out out out out out!"

Mario was about to run up and slug the Hylian across the face, but he decided to just turn around and leave calmly. The three judges watched as the vertical black line exited the room and slammed the door.

"Good riddance!" said Link as he fell back down into his seat.

"Wow, I can't believe he thought he would actually get in. He didn't even have a Final Smash!" exclaimed Samus with a bit of humor on her tongue.

"You're telling me! I was about to pulverize that midget!"

"Aw, it's too bad he left. I kind of liked the little rascal. He kind of reminded me of me!" said Falcon as he put down his paper and pen.

"Actually, Falcon, I prefer you to him," replied Link seriously.

"I didn't think you cared. Now, where were we before Mario interrupted us?"

Silence.

"Oh yeah! Link, you're getting replaced!"

The Hylian slammed his head back down onto the desk again. He considered himself a blessed man for having such caring and compassionate friends.

-

**Author's Note:** That's all folks. I'll be back in a month or two. Feel free to leave a comment or review. ;)


	10. Dawn

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Back again with a new chapter. Updates here after will be inconsistent and slow depending on the other stories I have to work on. Oh well. **Thank you all for reviewing**, especially you, Clear Blue, who marks the 100th review! What was initially supposed to be a joke turned out to be one of my most popular fics! Go figure on that one.

-

Chapter 10: Dawn

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Captain Falcon kept his hand clenched in a fist while Link opened his hand completely.

"Dammit Link!" said Falcon as he cursed himself for losing for the fifth consecutive time. "Come on! Best six out of eleven"

Link crossed his arms, refusing to give in to Falcon's whining.

"No way! You lost the game three rounds ago! Now be a man and do what we agreed!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Samus as she brought her attention away from the computer monitor to face the Hylian next to her.

"Falcon and I were playing Rock Paper Scissors. We agreed that the loser would have to clean up the smashed window right there." Link gestured toward the large window that Wesker had flown out of and turned back to his friends. "I beat him. Several times."

"You did not! You must be cheating somehow! No one can beat me at Rock Paper Scissors! I used to beat Mewtwo all the time at this game and he;s psychic!"

"Well you lost to me fair and square, so don't give me that crap. Besides, it was your Falcon Punch that caused the window to smash in the first place."

Falcon glanced at the shattered glass on the floor and then back at the Hylian.

"It wasn't my fault! That guy was asking for it! And excuse me if My Falcon Punch saved you from being shot! Don't come crying to me for help the next time someone decides to pull a gun on your girly ass!"

"And knock it off with the gay jokes already! I'm not wearing a skirt, it's a tunic!"

Samus made a sharp snorting sound, causing Link to look at her. She blushed a bit with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so funny. I mean, how you guys are always fighting. It makes this job so much more entertaining," she said.

Link and Falcon stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You think we're funny?" they both asked at the same time.

She nodded.

"Yes, actually. You two look like a couple of comedians. We should get you your own TV show."

Link looked at Falcon who replied with a shrug from his shoulders.

"Where did that come from?" asked Link as he turned back to face Samus.

"I don't know, I just thought about it. Seriously though, I'll bet if there were people watching everything that was going on since the beginning of these interviews, they would be laughing their heads off every time you two got in an argument," she replied with a smile.

"Pfft. People watching everything we're doing? Please Samus, don't be ridiculous," said Falcon rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's just a thought you know? Anything is possible."

"I'll second that," replied Link as he raised his hand.

"I third that!" said Falcon immediately.

"What? But you just said-"

"Hey! I have my rights! Don't make me Falcon Punch you out that window like I did to Wesker!"

Link looked at the window again.

"Oh that reminds me. You lost the game, Falcon. That means you have to clean it up. Better go get a broom. I think there's an extra window glass in the Item Storage Room."

Link put his hands behind his head, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Samus turned back to the computer in front of her. Captain Falcon stared down at the notepad on the desk in front of him and then back at the Hylian.

"You're lucky I can control myself. I want to Falcon Punch you so badly right now," he said in irritation.

"Is that how you solve all your problems?" replied Link without even opening his eyes.

Falcon made a low growling noise before standing up and exiting the room.

"Wow, you sure told him," commented Samus as she scrolled through the pages of Youtube.

Link inhaled deeply before replying.

"Finally, I can relax in peace and quiet."

Indeed, the room became silent, but only for a brief moment or two. For just as the Hylian was about to drift off into Dreamland, a firm knock was heard at the door. Link snapped his eyes awake, but maintained his laid-back posture.

"Who is it?" he called.

Falcon opened the door a crack and poked his head into the room.

"Where did you say the spare window glass was again?" he asked.

Link rolled his eyes.

"The Item Storage Room. Man, learn to listen," he replied rudely.

"Okay!"

Falcon slammed the door hard, causing Link to fall over in his chair.

"Ow!" he cried as he landed on the shattered glass on the floor. Luckily, his tunic protected him from any cuts or scratches. "He did that on purpose..." he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You guys are hilarious," said Samus from the side.

Link fixed his chair as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You really think so? I'm not even trying here," he replied, sitting down again.

"That's what makes it so funny."

"I'll bet."

There was another knock on the door, a bit harder this time.

"Come in!" said Samus.

The door opened up a crack and Captain Falcon poked his head through a second time.

"Hey Link, where's the broom?" he asked.

"In the broom closet! Where do you think it is!?" replied Link, raising his voice a bit.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a knot," replied Falcon as he slammed the door again.

"What did he say to me!?" said Link as he stood up.

Samus was laughing in her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the notorious Link and Falcon, the comedic video game characters! Give 'em a nice round of applause!" she cheered while clapping.

Link glared at her.

"That's not funny," he said seriously.

"Ha ha, it sure is."

A softer knock was heard at the door this time, causing Link to throw his hat to the ground.

"Dammit Falcon! Stop bothering me!" he shouted as he chucked a bomb at the door. The door exploded instantaneously, causing soot and ash to fall to the ground in a heap. A young girl with blue hair and a white tuque was standing on the other side of the door frame.

Link's face instantly turned red upon realizing that the knocker wasn't Captain Falcon.

"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry!" he said as he picked up his hat and hopped over the desk to greet the newcomer.

The blue haired girl gave an awkward stare.

"Um. That's okay. I... This is Smash Mansion right?" she asked.

Link took a bow and gestured for the girl to enter the room.

"It sure is!" he tried to say as happily as he could (he even put on a fake smile). "And I assume you are here for the interview?"

The girl walked in and took a seat in the lone desk near the doorway.

"Yep! I was kind of worried though when I heard yelling coming from in here.

And then there was an explosion. Were you performing a science experiment or soemthing?" she asked.

"Ah, I guess you could say that," replied Samus from her seat.

Link ran back to his desk and took a seat.

"Well, no need to worry anymore! You're in the right place, so let's get this interview started! What's your name?"

A shroud of silence befell the room for a few seconds. Link and Samus waited patiently for the girl to reply. Samus was actually surprised at how young the girl looked; she must have been at least 10 years old. She was wearing a pair of bulky pink boots with a short skirt to match. A long yellow purse was slung over her shoulder, almost like a large hockey bag. She had a white scarf around her neck (in the middle of the summer) and a red Pokeball insignia sewed into her tuque.

Obviously, Samus' immediate reaction was that the newcomer was a Pokemon Trainer.

"My name's Dawn. It's feels great to finally be here. That lineup outside was getting congested!" she exclaimed.

Link nodded in reply.

"I'm not surprised. Oh, and my name's Link by the way. This is Samus."

Samus waved at Dawn smiling.

"Aren't there supposed to be three of you guys?" asked Dawn.

"Err, well there was, but the third judge is off running an errand. He'll be back shortly," replied Link as he rubbed the back of his head.

"In the meantime, let's get on with this interview," said Samus who started searching through Wikipedia.

"Right. So what game are you from, Dawn?" asked the Hylian.

"Guess!" she replied with a smile.

"Pokemon."

"Oh! You got it!"

"Wasn't that hard," whispered Link to Samus.

"What was that?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing! Ahem. Are you from a specific game in the Pokemon series or what? Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Well, my debut was in Pokemon Pearl and Daimond, which was released on the Nintendo DS in 2007. I'm also in the more recently released Platimnum Version, which is also on the DS. I like to enter Pokemon Contests, change my hairstyle and wear short skirts!"

"A little too much info there," commented Samus without making eye contact.

"Um, yeah. You don't have to give us so much personal information, Dawn," said Link.

"Oh, okay. So, in case you haven't guessed yet, I'm 10 years old, and I'm not getting back into school for at least another few years. I'm still on my Pokemon journey."

"That's one thing I never understood about the Pokemon games. Why would parents be willing to send their kids out into the wild to hunt and catch monsters? Seems a bit uncivilized if you ask me."

"Speak for yourself, Link. At least kids in the Pokemon games don't go around screwing with time and playing with swords," replied Samus jokingly.

"Good point, I guess. Oh well, I shouldn't be complaining. Pokemon IS one of Ninetndo's most popular franchises," said the Hylian.

"May I continue?" asked Dawn.

"Wait, if you're on a Pokmon journey, why do you want to join the Smash Bros.?" asked Samus.

Dawn seemed to sink down into her seat a bit.

"What, I can't be in two games at once?"

"It's not that. It's just, why put so much stress on your plate? And besides, how do expect to fight for yourself? Humans in the Pokemon games couldn't hurt a fly even if they wanted to."

"If I join Brawl, I won't be the one fighting."

Link and Samus both raised an eyebrow at this.

"You won't be fighting?" asked Link. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll get my Pokemon to fight for me," replied Dawn.

Link and Samus exchanged glances before turning back to the newcomer.

"Um, sorry, but we already have Pokemon in this game. These interviews are for fighters only, not Items," said Link.

"But I can fight! All I have to do is give orders to my Piplup and then it can do the fighting for me!"

"You don't understand. Do you know how dangerous it is in Brawl matches?" asked Samus. "Even if you are standing off to the side, unless you can defend yourself, you are going to get beat badly."

"My Pokemon will fight for me! Look!"

Dawn pulled out a Pokeball and threw it on the floor, revealing a small penguin creature.

"Piplup!" said the little blue critter as it flapped its tiny wings happily.

Link and Samus had to lean forward a bit in order to get a better look at the Pokemon.

"You expect that thing to fight for you? It doesn't even look like it can defend itself!" said Link.

"Come on! Can't you at least consider us? We make an unstoppable team!" replied Dawn.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Please!"

"Hey Link, maybe we could use her Pokemon," said Samus all of a sudden.

"What?" responded the Hylian.

"Master Hand told me earlier that we're allowed to recruit Pokemon and Assist Trophies along with any new fighters."

"What the heck is an Assist Trophy?"

"New feature, I'll tell you later. But just think: fans would want to see some of the third and fourth generation Pokemon making an appearance in Brawl right?"

Link put a hand to his chin and contemplated.

"Go on," he said with a nod.

"Well, why don't we bring this Piplup in and use it as an Item in the game? You know, use it as one of the helpers in Brawls."

Link looked back at the small Pokmon and then at Dawn who stared back at him with eager eyes.

"I guess that would be okay. I mean, it's not like there's going to be many Pokemon coming in for interviews. Maybe we could take this as an opportunity to expand the list of Items."

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Dawn.

Link and Samus gave each other a sharp nod before turning back to the girl.

"Tell you what, Dawn. We've come to the conclusion that we will use your Piplup in the new game when it gets developed. However, you won't be able to join the roster of fighters. BUT, we would be more than happy to give you credit for contributing this Pokemon to the making of Super Smash Bros. Brawl," said Link with a smile.

"Really? That's awesome!" Dawn got up and hugged her Piplup. "This is so exciting! My Pokemon! In Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I can hardly believe it!"

Link grabbed one of Falcon's pens lying on the desk and wrote Piplup and Dawn's name down on the notepad.

"There, that makes it official," he said.

Dawn returned Piplup to its Pokeball and ran up to shake the judges' hands.

"Thank you both so much! Piplup and I will be sure train extra hard for this game!" she said excitedly.

"Don't over-exert yourself," replied Samus sarcastically.

"Hee hee! Right! Thanks again you guys!" said Dawn as she ran out of the room with a wave.

Link and Samus both waved back until the girl disappeared down the hallway.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" asked Link.

Samus chuckled.

"Of course we did. It's called taking advantage of opportunities, Link. It's a very helpful technique, especially when it comes to business."

Link nodded.

"I see. Well, one thing's for sure, that interview was much more tame than any of the previous. There was hardly any yelling at all this time! Ha ha! It feels great to be doing our jobs right for once!"

Link leaned back in his seat again and put his hands behind his head. He eyes went wide when he noticed a man in a blue uniform standing under the door frame.

Captain Falcon looked about the door way, a broomstick in one hand, a dustpan in the other.

"What the hell did you guys do to the door?!" he shouted.

Samus shook her head in dismay.

"Whoops. Spoke too soon."

-

**Author's Note:** Review please. ;)


	11. New Judge

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** I think it's about time to change it up a little. Merry Christmas everyone!

-

Chapter 11: New Judge

Master Hand floated quietly into the room completely oblivious to the fact that the door had been blown clean off its hinges. He was much more curious as to why Captain Falcon was setting a new window glass into the frame. Link and Samus didn't notice the giant hand waltz in; they were too busy browsing the archives of the Fanfiction website.

"Look at this one here," said Samus as she pointed a thin finger at the screen. "Take a look at the title."

Link winced his eyes and leaned in a bit to get a better look at the small text.

"Wii Love Brawl Newcomers," he said as he read the title of the newest posted story. He continued reading the summary to the story: "We all know the final roster of Super Smahs Bros. Brawl, but what about all the characters who didn't make it into the list? Through a series of one-sided interviews, Link, Samus and Captain Falcon are about to find out. Note: Multi-crossover..."

His words trailed off as he read those last few words; he and Samus exchanged uneasy glances.

"Is... Is this for real?" asked Samus with wide eyes.

Link didn't know how to respond.

"I have no idea," he replied. "It seems way too suspicious."

"Yeah!" said Falcon as he shoved his head between the two brawlers to look at the screen. "Brawl isn't even out yet! How can everyone already know the final roster when were still pickin' 'em?"

Link and Samus glanced at the racer before looking back at the screen.

"You think I should click on it?" asked Samus as she maneuvered the curser over the link to the story.

The Hylian was hesitant to reply, but he was cut off by familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" asked Master Hand as he approached the desk.

All three Smashers jumped at the sound of his voice, causing Falcon to lean back and almost fall out the newly replaced window.

"Aw jeez!" he cried as he regained his balance. "Master Hand, don't sneak up on us like that!"

Samus immediately closed the internet browser.

"Erm, yeah sir," she said. "Don't you know how to knock?"

The hand turned to face the empty door frame and then back at the Smashers.

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot. Maybe I would have been reminded IF THERE WAS A DOOR THERE!" he shouted.

His booming vocal chords almost made Link fall out of his seat.

"Falcon did it," he said quickly.

"Yeah!" agreed Falcon as he crossed his arms. "Wait what?!"

"Oh and blame him for the broken window too."

"Now hold on a second!" said Master Hand. All three Smashers froze and gave him their undivided attention. "Look, I didn't come all the way up here to yell at you three for destroying my property."

"That's a relief," replied Samus.

"No, the reason why I came up here in the first place was to check on your progress."

The group of Smashers went silent. They were waiting for someone else to give MAster Hand as straight up answer. Samus didn't even know how long they had been doing the interviews for. Were they supposed to have a certain amount done by now?

"Heh heh," said Falcon as he rubbed the back of his helmet. "No need to worry, sir. Our progress is fine!"

He gave Master Hand a goofy smile and a thumbs up, but the large floating glove wasn't impressed.

"So it seems," he replied. "Have you considered any of the newcomers to join since I left you here earlier?"

Link made a subtle gesture to the notepad on Falcon's desk. The racer noticed the Hylian's actions and scrambled to get his papers.

"Ahem. Um, yes sir, as a matter of fact, we have!" said Falcon as he winked as his fellow Smashers.

Neither Samus nor Link made eye contact with Falcon out of embarrassment. Actually, they were more embarrassed as to what Master Hand might say about their selection rather than Falcon's attitude.

"Ah, it's good to see you prepared notes. I didn't even have to tell you that," complimented the hand. "None of the newcomers gave you any problems did they?"

Falcon choked on his saliva, causing him to beat his chest aggressively until his lungs were clear again. Link started to get really sweaty as he remembered the interview he had with Wesker and Black Mage. Samus hoped that Master Hand wouldn't ask how the window broke in the first place.

"Nope!" said Falcon as he shot a gob of spit onto Link's hat. "No problems at all!"

Link wiped the spit off his head with his sleeve. All four of the Smashers sat there in silence for a few seconds. Master Hand waited patiently for something else, but sadly, non of the others had the guts to say anything.

"Well don't just stand there, drooling! Let's hear it!" he said.

Falcon wiped his mouth as he brought the notepad up to his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Um... Yeah, well we have a couple of people we've considered for Brawl," he replied.

"'A couple'?" asked the hand. "You mean only two?"

"Well sir, you have to take into account that this is a very serious game we're dealing with here," said Samus from the side. "We can't just let any Joe Shmoe who walks through that door come in."

"Door frame," whispered Link.

"I see what you mean," responded Master Hand. "How many newcomers were there total?"

Link and Samus both looked up at Falcon who was hesitant to reply.

"Um... nine..." he muttered.

"What?"

"Nine."

"Only nine?"

"Give us a break sir!" said Falcon. "We're moving as fast as we can with these!"

Master Hand paused before saying anything.

"I suppose you expected me to get angry with you," he said.

"Please don't hit me," replied Link as he lowered his head. "I tried to tell them how important this job is to the company, but they just wouldn't listen."

"WHAT?!" shouted Falcon and Samus in unison.

"Oh, I see how this is!" said Falcon. "He thinks he can get us in trouble for all the things he messed up! Sir, don't listen to this prissy little wimp!"

"What did you call me?"

Link glared evilly at Falcon, a dark flare burning in his eyes. Falcon threw down the notepad and cracked his knuckles.

"You wanna make something out of this, 'pretty-boy'?"

"That's it!"

Link sprang from his seat and pounced on Falcon. The two fell to the floor and began rolling around, attempting to get at the other one's throat.

"Stop calling me a girl!"

"Not until you stop insulting me as a man!"

"You're a useless buffoon who doesn't even deserve to be in this company!"

"You can't even defend yourself without a weapon!"

Master Hand watched the two Smashers killing each other on the floor before turning back at Samus.

"Oh... Now I understand," he said above Link and Falcon's bickering.

Samus glanced at her friends before looking back at the glove.

"What?" she asked.

"The reason why you couldn't get through as many interviews as you wanted was because those two kept arguing. Right?"

Samus gave another look at Falcon and Link as they shouted their heads off at each other.

"You know, you could be right, sir," she said.

"And if that's the case... then I guess I'll have to split you two up."

Link and Falcon both broke away from each other and stood up. A ripped piece of Link's tunic was hanging from Falcon's mouth.

"WHAT?" they both asked, Falcon dropping the fabric in the process.

"That's right," replied the hand. "Since you two can't get along, I have no choice but to relieve you of one of your duties. I'm sorry, but this is the only way if I plan on getting through all those newcomers outside."

"But sir!" said Link. "You made this job especially for us! You even said yourself that there is no one else compatible for this job!"

"I know what I said, Link. And I do not plan on going back on my words. As a result, either you or Falcon will be replaced by one of the Melee characters. Don't make the situation seem worse than it is."

"Haha! Eat it Link!" said Falcon as he pointed a finger at the Hylian.

"Falcon, you could be replaced too. He just said that," responded Samus.

"Oh... Whoops."

"Sir, I can assure you you're making a mistake. It's just a minor inconvenience!"

"An inconvenience that I cannot have," retorted the hand. "I want you three to take a break. Go eat some lunch or something. I'll meet you in the dining room in half and hour with your replacement."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

The large glove turned and left the room, leaving a stricken Hylian and racer in the dust. None of the friends made eye contact with each other, but continued to stare out the empty door frame of the room. Regardless of Link's more mature attitude, he was still worried if Master Hand would replace him over Falcon. Even a powerful president like him could make mistakes every once and a while.

It took a Samus a few moments to realize that they hadn't told Master Hand about Geno or Dawn.

* * *

"Get out. You're getting replaced?"

Prince Marth leaned forward in his seat, propping his elbows up on the table. Link was sitting across from him, a glass of Lon Lon Milk in his hands. Samus and Falcon sat on either side of him.

The dining room was one of the largest rooms in the mansion, spanning an impressive 65 feet in length. For a lunch break, the mood was far from enjoyable; Link was getting more and more anxious to find out who master hand had chosen as the replacement. Falcon, although he didn't show it, was worried as much as the Hylian.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, Link," he said as he patted his friend on the back. "I'm sure your replacement will be much easier to cope with than you. You'll be doing everyone a favor by leaving!"

Link glared at Falcon again, but this time out of annoyance.

"You really think he's going to keep you on the job?" he replied.

"Well, yeah because I'm awesome. And I don't cry. Not like you anyway."

"Are you purposely trying to make me mad?"

"I'm just telling it like it is."

Samus gave Marth an uneasy glance, causing him to sit up straight.

"I'm sure it's neither of your faults, guys," he said, attempting to soften the situation. "Master Hand probably wants what's best for everyone."

Falcon and Link exchanged another glance.

"See?" said Falcon. "He wants what's best for everyone! So no worries about your replacement not doing a good job, right?"

Link turned away from the racer. He didn't want to get in another fight. The Hylian took another swig from his glass, painting a thin white mustache over his lips.

"Hm. Maybe you are right, Falcon. Maybe... Maybe I'm not doing the job I should be doing."

"There you go! Now that's what I like to hear!" said Falcon happily. "It's all good!"

"How many newcomers have you gone through so far?" asked Marth.

"Only nine, which really isn't that many," replied Samus. "And of those nine, two of them were considered, two threatened to kill us, and one was Young Link in disguise."

Marth gave a sharp whistle.

"That's pretty bad. No wonder Master Hand wants to get a replacement."

"This is all on Link and Falcon; I have nothing to do with it."

"I can believe that."

Suddenly, the doors to the dining room opened and Master Hand himself floated in.

"Ah good, you all made it," he said as he joined Marth by the side of the table.

Link and Falcon sat up in respect.

"So sir, who are you going to replace?" asked the Hylian. Master Hand paused for a moment.

"After thinking about it for a long time, I have come to my final decision," he replied.

"Which isn't really fair considering you weren't even there for any of the interviews," muttered Samus under her breath.

Captain Falcon stood up.

"It's okay, sir, I understand. Give me as much praise as you want, but please, please don't be so harsh on Link. I know he's tried his best to help the team. The least you could do is let him off easy," he said.

Link was surprised by Falcon's statement. His words almost brought a tear to the Hylian's eye. Then again, why should he listen to him? It's not like Master Hand would deliberately choose Falcon over Link would he?

"Thank you for your words, Falcon," replied the hand. "And you're right, I shouldn't be too hard on Link."

Link's eyes went wide for a second.

"Wait what?!" he said. "You mean you're actually going to get rid of me!?"

"That is my decision. Sorry Link, but it looks like you're the one getting replaced."

The Hylian stood up next to Falcon.

"Who's replacing me?" he asked.

Master Hand patted Marth on the shoulder.

"This fine young gentleman will be taking your spot as the judge. I trust he will do his best to keep everything in check."

Marth gave a nervous smile to Link who responded with a grimace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Link.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to hear it from me," replied the prince.

"Well, fair's fair! Good-bye Link!" said Falcon as he hugged the hero tightly. "It's been fun!"

"Hey hey! Let go of me!"

Link broke free from the racer's strong grasp.

"So, that's it then?" asked Samus.

"Yes, that's it," replied the hand. "Now everyone... GET BACK TO WORK!"

The glove reached over the table, grabbed Link by the back of his collar and carried him out of the room. The Hylian kicked and fought with all his might.

"Hey wait! Where are you taking me!?" he cried. The hand didn't reply as he lifted Link out the door. "Samus! Do something!"

Samus remained in her seat and gave a sigh.

"Link, calm down, it's not like he's bringing you to your death," she said.

After everything went silent, and Link's cries diminished down the hallways, she looked up at Marth who retained a nervous smile.

"So..." he started. Falcon and Samus stared at him. "Why don't you guys show me to how you do these interview things?"

Captain Falcon replied with a smirk.

"Oh man! I like him already!"

-

**Author's Note:** I always thought it would make more sense to have the Smashers eat in a dining room rather than a cafeteria, unlike some authors. I mean, come on, if they're going to live in a fancy mansion, why make them eat in a crummy old cafeteria? I don't know, a dining room just seems more realistic to me.

Please and thankies for reviews!


	12. Nurse

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Remember the good ol' days when I updated once every week? So do I.

-

Chapter 12: Nurse

In order to make it into the Super Smash Bros., one must be willing to commit his/her entire self to the benefit of the company; vigorous training must be done. Not only is it a prerequisite for participants to be from the video game community, but they must also be swift, strong-willed, and most importantly: stubborn. To be frank, it's just not enough to be "good" at fighting. Hell, anyone can be good at fighting. It's the will power--the urge to go on--that gets newcomers into the roster. For with every knight in shining armor, no matter how bold or brave, there is an Achilles' Heel. With every gifted sage, strategic or otherwise, there is a breech in their barriers. And with every fair maiden, however beautiful, there is an evil sorcerer willing to take them away for good.

Smash Bros. isn't just about fighting. It's an organization all in itself. An organization that teaches those knights, those sages, and those maidens how to gain the trust of allies, no matter what traits or virtues they may have!

Well, that's how it was supposed to be anyway...

"Just a small-town girl! Livin' in the LONELY were-old! She took the midnight train goin' an-ee-where!"

Indeed, the Super Smash Bros. is far from what Master Hand had envisioned in the beginning.

"Just a city boy! Born and raised in SOUTH Detro-yt! He took the midnight train goin' an-ee-whe-"

"Falcon! For the fifteenth time! Will you knock it off with the singing!"

Prince Marth's face went red as he yelled his lungs out over Captain Falcon's obnoxious voice. The Altean couldn't believe that Link was booted over the racer; it just didn't seem logical. He assumed Master Hand got rid of the thorn in the group, where in fact, the real pain was still there, singing a Journey tune.

Falcon stuck his chest out and smirked at the prince.

"You think that's good? Man, you ain't seen NOTHING until you've seen my Schwarzenegger impression!" Falcon put on a straight face and tensed his cheek muscles. "Come with me if you want to live."

Marth slapped himself and turned to Samus who was sitting on his right.

"Is there something wrong with him?" he asked seriously as he pointed a thumb at the racer.

Samus just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, he's always like that. I've kind of gotten used to it. He grows on you after a while," she replied.

Marth's eyes went wide for a second.

"'Grows' on you?"

The blue-haired prince turned back to his left to see Captain Falcon retaining the straight face.

"Allo. I am Ahnold Schwarz-ih-neh-ga," he said.

Marth couldn't even comprehend how a man going into his forties could be so childish. It was almost creepy in a sense. The Altean prince had only known the racer for seven years since he joined in 2001. Marth never really talked to Falcon at all in those seven years, him being a busy person and all. As a matter of fact, Falcon was considered more of an acquaintance than a friend in the prince's book; judging from the way he acted around others, Marth didn't want to get that close. But he never would of guessed that the F-Zero racer was this bad. It's no wonder Link got so upset.

"Look Falcon," started the prince. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you please try to act a bit more your age? After all, we're trying to impress the newcomers here."

There, that ought to make him stop.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?" spat Falcon as he pointed a finger at Marth's nose.

Nope, guess not. Marth swatted the man's finger out of his face, but it was soon replaced by his other hand. The prince sighed.

"No, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. But seriously, do you want all those people to think your some sort of psychotic weirdo? I mean, come on, look at them."

Marth gestured to the new window in the judging room. Falcon sat up and looked past the glass and out at the long line of people spanning for miles.

The racer snorted.

"Aw, what do they care? There's no way in hell I'm lettin' them in Brawl if they insult me!"

"All of our opinions matter, not just yours."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Samus, do you mind helping me out here?" asked Marth as he turned back to face the other judge.

Samus was staring blankly at the computer monitor in front of her; she was working on an online crossword puzzle.

"Hm, oh what?" she replied as she snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sorry Marth, I'm just thinking about this puzzle. Do you know a six letter word for 'loud'?"

"Falcon. Now if you kindly may-"

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Falcon from the side.

It was official: Marth had taken Link's spot as a judge. He got the full blow of the job too. On one side, he had a bellowing voice in his ear while on the other, no help at all.

"Samus, would you like to switch spots with me?" asked the prince hopefully.

"You don't know how to use a computer, so no," he replied frankly.

Marth lowered his head.

"Why are we sitting here anyway? Aren't there supposed to be newcomers coming in through that door?"

Marth pointed at the open doorframe that hadn't been replaced since the previous interview.

"There should be. I don't know what's taking them so long," said Samus as she checked the time in the bottom part of the screen.

"They probably got scared and ran away," responded Falcon with arms crossed.

Marth ignored the racer.

"No wonder you guys didn't get through many with all the time you had; they just never showed up quick enough."

"Hold on, I think someone's coming," said Samus as she tapped the Altean on the shoulder plate.

The prince looked up to see a figured dressed in a cream colored hospital uniform walk in. Well, he didn't really consider it walking; it was more stumbling than walking. And cream would have been the color of the uniform had it not been for the stains of brown and red smeared all over it.

It appeared to the three judges that they were in the presence of a nurse, except she was far from what any of them could have expected. The nurse was wearing only one high heeled boot while her bare and twisted pale foot dragged silently behind. Her bloody skirt was raised slightly above the knees, while her gloves extended all the way up her forearm. None of the Smashers could even recognize the nurse's face because of the tight bandages wrapped securely around her head. Samus couldn't stomach the thought of what might be lurking under that. With the bandages covering her face, the nurse's head was topped off with a small cap bearing the Red Cross. A razor-sharp scalpel dangled clumsily in her hand.

As the newcomer approached the three in their desks, she made a sickly gurgling noise, as if she was coming down with a disease. Both Marth and Samus sat up and leaned back, trying to get as far away from the stumbling creature as they could.

Falcon just stared in amazement.

"Halloween's early this year, huh?" he joked.

However, neither of the others, including the nurse, found it funny. The newcomer stopped in front of Marth's desk and dropped the bloody scalpel on the wood.

"Mfpt, mft," she said.

Marth stared at the tool in front of him for a second before clearing his throat; had he spoken otherwise, he would have cracked.

"Um, excuse me, Miss," he started. "Are you... here for the interview?"

The nurse took a stumbled back and nodded her head. It appeared the reason why she dropped the weapon in the first place was to show that she meant no harm. That was always good to know.

Samus mustered up as much courage as she could to speak.

"Can you speak properly?" she asked.

The nurse made other sounds, but they were muffled by the dirty bandages on her face. She looked almost like a mummy.

"This is gonna be weird," said Falcon. "How can we interview her if she can't speak?"

"We don't," replied Marth. "There is absolutely no way we're letting this person join the Smash Bros. under any circumstances."

The nurse made a low growling sound, hinting that she may prove to be hostile. Samus put an arm in front of Marth.

"Heh heh, but we'll be fair to her just like we were to everyone else? Right Marth?"

She slammed the prince in the side, causing him to flinch.

"Err. Right."

"Trust me on this one."

"But she can't even talk right!" blurted Falcon.

"Which is why we have the internet," replied Samus as she opened Google. "Let's see. She's a nurse from sort of horror game I'm guessing..."

Falcon stood up and pointed a strong finger at the newcomer.

"Horror means it's rated M! Now she CAN'T be in the game!" he shouted.

Marth pulled the racer back into is seat.

"Will you sit down!"

The newcomer was swaying back and forth; she was having trouble keeping her balance. The prince took note of this but he made no motion to help her stand straight.

"Ah, here's a picture of her," said Samus as she turned the monitor to face Marth and Falcon. "She's from the game, Silent Hill. Apparently, it's one of the best survival-horror games in existence, next to Resident Evil."

Marth and Falcon gave obscure looks at the image of the demented creature.

"She looks like a fighter," responded the prince. "But she isn't very mobile. You really think she has chance at making it?"

"It's not about whether she'll make it or not, Marth. We have to be fair to everyone."

"I know, but why bother when we know the answer?"

"And he thinks I'm a jerk..." muttered Falcon.

The nurse waited patiently for some sort of answer, preferably from Samus.

"Silent Hill is an M-rated game, featuring blood, violence, and swear words. The programmers even go so far as to state, 'some people may find the images in this game disturbing.' But then again..."

"There's nothing else," interrupted Marth. "We are done here. Thank you for your time, Miss. You may leave."

The nurse gave another growl.

"Hey, she didn't get to show us her moves yet!" said Falcon.

"Unnecessary," replied the Altean. "You see, this is the reason why Link was fired. You three take way too long with these interviews. We need to get them over with quick and on time so Master Hand will be happy. There is no time to waver."

Samus and Falcon were surprised by Marth's statement; they could really see the difference between him and Link. Who knows, maybe from now on they would be able to get something done for a change.

After a sharp nod, Samus looked at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, but you can't join this game. You don't seem to have the required acrobatic skills, plus you come from a shady background. Thank you for your time," she said.

The nurse made no sound, but stood there in silence. She looked about at the three judges before giving what looked like a sigh. She picked up the scalpel on Marth's desk and stumbled out of the room. She made no attempt to say, "Good-bye" or, "Thank you."

She just left the them alone.

Once the nurse's figure disappeared out the door frame, Falcon wrote her down on his notepad and crossed it out.

"That sucks. She looked so cool, too."

"You can't just judge someone whether or not they 'look cool', Falcon," said Marth. "Guys, I hate to say this, but we need to step it up. No more trying to make light conversation with the newcomers. No wavering and no hesitating. We ask the questions, they give us answers. That's how it has always been, and that's how it should be."

The prince really was taking control of the situation. Already, he was making a better leader than Link was. At this rate, they could expect a huge improvement in their work, both with accepting and interviewing.

However, the next newcomer just might change all that...

-

**Author's Note:** About that last sentence... Yeah, you guys saw that coming from the beginning. Review please!


	13. Link?

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Finally, I got all the freakin' Johto starters in my Pearl. Took me forever to win them in Gale of Darkness. As much as I would like to rant on about my epic Pokemon adventures, I think a new update is in order.

-

Chapter 13: Link?

Marth Lowell: A natural leader and fighter of all means. He was feared by all and loved by many, especially back in his home kingdom of Altea. When he had joined the Smash Bros. back in 2001, things were definitely not what he had hoped to expect. He predicted enrolling in one of the most powerful armies in the world, training with the greatest warriors in the universe, and fighting to the very death in matches. Basically, he expected something other than what he was presented with. There were no relentless warriors. There were no innocent civilians to protect. Hell, there wasn't even a real villain to destroy. All he ended up getting was an oversized mansion housing the clumsiest characters in the galaxy.

"_I knew I should have joined Soul Calibur instead_," moaned the prince as he rubbed the side of his head with his palm.

Falcon peered at him curiously.

"What, you having another mood swing or something?" he asked as he patted the prince on the shoulder.

Upon contact, Marth immediately threw his arm off of him.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. "Filthy hands like yours were not made to touch such royalty."

Captain Falcon examined his hands front to back and frowned.

"Well, my gloves have a bit of oil on them from the Blue Falcon..." he replied.

Marth rolled his eyes unimpressed.

This predicament is exactly what he never would have suspected joining the Smashers. The person running this company--the so-called "Master Hand"--didn't know what the hell he was thinking or smoking when he came up with this organization. Marth could clearly recall the time when he had first encountered Master Hand: The prince was on vacation by himself in Tokyo, Japan. He had decided to take some time off away from his home and his wife. One busy night in the bustling city as he maneuvered himself around crowds of people, Marth had somehow bumped into the oversized glove somewhere outside Hal Laboratories Incorporated. Master Hand was screaming and shouting about how the new roster for Melee was missing some fighters. Upon seeing the Altean prince, Master Hand had the brilliant idea to include Fire Emblem characters into the list. Soon, enough, Marth found himself being dragged into the building by his cape. The rest became a series of blurs and contracts about his health and commitment.

"_The guy couldn't even speak fluent Japanese_..." thought Marth as he recalled the memory. "_He calls himself a business man, but what kind of business man recruits new clients from foreign countries without knowing the language? He could haveat least brought an interpreter along with him_!"

Marth had learned the universal English language when he visited America for the first time, picking it up instantly. Of course, learning how to speak the language meant he must have had to understand it, which ultimately was the downfall when it came to talking to the other Smashers.

"Cheer up, man!" said Falcon as he smacked Marth on the back.

The prince didn't see the racer's gesture quick enough and soon found himself flying over the desk and landing on the floor in front. Marth opeend his eyes and stared at the white ceiling above.

"Oww...Why me?" he asked, as if he was expecting an answer.

"You okay, Marth?" asked Samus as she leaned forward to get a better glimpse at the prince.

Marth closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Samus. I'm fine."

Yet again, he was wondering why in the hell he had signed up for this in the first place.

"Don't worry Marth! I'll help you!" said Falcon as he began to climb over his desk.

Unfortunately, his hand slipped and the F-Zero racer ended up toppling over the table and landing on top of the Altean.

"Whoops! Sorry, Marth!" apologized Falcon.

Marth made no reply, attempting to regain his breath.

Suddenly, a knew voice entered the room:

"Um. Am I interrupting anything?"

All the Smashers froze and stared at the person standing in the doorway. Samus' mouth dropped upon recognizing the young blonde-haired man.

"No way..."

The newcomer was dressed in an olive green tunic with a matching hat atop his head. He had various types of equipment hanging off his back and belt such as bombs, a boomerang, a hookshot, a quiver, and Hylian Shield. Strangely, the Master Sword was strapped to his back as well. His gold locks brushed the side of his pale skin, emphasizing the blue shade in his eyes. As impressive as the newcomer looked, he was still recognizable nonetheless.

"Link?" asked Marth as he kicked Falcon off of him and got to his feet.

Indeed, the person standing in the doorway looked like Link, but was it really him?

Something about him didn't seem normal; he looked more lively, more real, and (for lack of a better word) more animated. He looked as if he belonged in some sort of animated movie sponsored by Nintendo.

"Hi, Samus," greeted Link. "It's nice to see you again. Nice to see you too, Falcon. Marth."

Even his voice sounded like Link: it was fluent, lively, with a pinch of raspiness. It was the perfect voice only the true Hero of Time could possess. Yet, regardless of all these similar characteristics, this young man all the more different.

"Whoa, Link," responded Falcon. "Did you get an extreme makeover or something?"

Falcon's statement was actually quite accurate to what they were witnessing. Link made an awkward stare, but shook it away.

"What? No, of course not. I've always been this way."

Samus studied his features again, but was unconvinced.

She remembered the 'old' Link with a more oily face. His hair was coarse and thick, not like this newcomer who had more stringy locks. Also, the 'old' Link had darker eyes, not so shallow like this guy. Not to mention the fact that the 'old' Link never had all the equipment this guy had on him.

"Link?" asked Marth as he squinted. "What are you doing here?"

It seemed he was trying to ignore the Hylian's new makeover.

Link adjusted his hat and stood tall.

"I'm here for the new Smash Bros. game coming out. Master Hand told me to sign up here and that you guys would put me down on the list," he said.

All three judges gave a weird look.

"Hold on," responded Samus seriously. "Did you just say Master Hand sent you?"

"Yes. I did. Why, is that a problem?"

Falcon ran up to the newcomer and grabbed his wrist forcefully.

"No problem at all!" he replied for Samus. "Why didn't you just tell us Master Hand was bringing you back? Aw man, we gotta celebrate!"

"That won't be necessary, Falcon," interrupted Marth as he approached them. "It's obvious that this whole thing is just an attempted hoax just so Link can get his spot back as a judge."

The Altean sneered at the Hylian, which caused Link to respond in confusion.

"Wait, what? I'm not here to judge. I 'm here to enter!" he said.

"A likely story. Don't try to hide it, Link. We all know how you are. We all know that you're always one step ahead of everyone else with your puzzle-solving skills. Well, you know what? We're not going to fall for it. Get out of here. Besides, everyone already knows you're going to be in Brawl because you were one of the first twelve who started the series."

"I'm aware of that, Marth," replied Link unimpressed. "And as thought-out as your assumptions are, let me assure you I'm not here to pick a fight."

Okay, for sure this guy wasn't Link; his choice of words were much more sophisticated. Either that, or he was trying to impress them...

"Hey, give the man a chance, Marth!" said Falcon as he led Link over to the lone empty desk in the room. "He's my best bud after all!"

"I am?" asked the Hylian, but didn't get a reply as he soon found himself sitting down.

Falcon and Marth went over to their respective seats and all attention was directed at the newcomer.

"So, Link, what brings you here?" asked Samus, as if she didn't already know.

"Um. I'm here to join the roster. Hey, why are you guys interviewing me? Master Hand told me you wouldn't have to do that."

"What is it with you and Master Hand," asked Marth curiously. "If he had anything to do with you, I'm sure he would have told us beforehand."

The prince had a point, but Link ignored it.

"It was a last-minute thing," said Link. "That's why you guys weren't informed on time."

"I don't trust him," whispered Marth to his fellow judges. "He could be lying. For all we know, that could be Young Link in disguise."

"Damn, that kid's good," muttered Falcon as he stared at the newcomer in the seat.

"HE'S AN IMPOSTOR!"

Another familiar voice came from outside the door, followed by a series of stomping boots clambering up the hall.

"Hey, that sounded like-"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." said Marth as he slapped himself.

Another young man looking exactly like 'old' Link burst into the room, sweating like a dog.

"It's a trap!" he shouted. "That guy's an impostor!"

Link pointed at the newcomer in the lone desk who responded with a surprised stare.

"What the hell!?" cried Falcon. "Two Links!?"

From what it looked like, there definitely were two Links in the room, one looking like the real one, and one looking like a redesigned version of him.

"Who are you?" asked the sitting Link as he looked at the one standing in the doorway.

"Don't give me that! You know who I am!" replied the other Link. "I'm you! I mean, you're me! I mean, you look like me!"

"Hey! I resent that!" shouted Falcon as he stood up.

"He's not talking about you!" replied Marth as he pulled the racer back into his seat.

"I don't understand what's going on here..." said Samus as her gaze shuffled between the two Heros of Time.

"I'll explain perfectly what's going on here!" said sweaty Link. "Master Hand is kicking me out of the game!"

"WHAT?!" replied all three judges at once.

Unfortunately, that was all they had a chance to hear, because before any of them knew it, a large lasso had wrapped itself around Link's legs. The Hylian in the door fell to the floor and was dragged down the hall at an incredible speed by some unknown force.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he cried as he voice trailed off down the hall.

He managed to grab the corner of the wall, but quickly lost grip. This series of unfortunate events concluded with a high-pitched scream coming from the kidnapped Hylian's mouth.

Once again, all three judges exchanged disturbed glances, wondering what the hell could have taken Link by such an unrealistic means.

"Did that just happen?" asked Falcon in shock.

Samus and Marth nodded their heads slowly, forgetting that the other Link had been sitting in the room the whole time.

"If you think that had anything to do with me, let me assure you that you are mistaken," said Link worriedly.

All three judges stared at him.

"You know what?" asked Marth. "I have a feeling that this guy has something to do with what just happened to Link."

"Same here," replied Samus blankly.

"Alright pal!" shouted Falcon. "You better start talking! Unless you want a fist shoved up your ass!"

The racer made an obscene gesture, causing Link to flinch.

"Okay, I lied. My name is Link, but I am not the Link that I'm sure you are all familiar with," he said.

"Tell us something we don't know," responded Marth as he rolled his eyes.

"I have been ordered by Master Hand himself to replace the Link you all know. Reason being because of the newest "Legend of Zelda" game, _Twilight Princess_. The Link from _Ocarina of Time_--the one you just saw being dragged down the hall--is being replaced by me. I am the Link who will be appearing in the new Super Smash Bros. game in 2008."

There was a moment of silence here for some reason as the judges took all this new information in.

"Bullshit, he's lying!" shouted Falcon.

"Sit down!" replied Marth.

"I think he's telling the truth," said Samus as she stared at the Hylian. "It makes sense why Nintendo would want to update their cast for the new game."

"That's such a lie!" responded Falcon. "That means we all have a double who will be replacing us!"

"Not true. None of Nintendo's franchises have made as many drastic changes as the Zelda series has. I think we are all safe. Link, Zelda and Ganondorf...I don't think any of them will be joining us for the new game. They...they will all be replaced by their more detailed look-a-likes." Samus looked at Link. "Right?"

Link nodded in agreement.

"That is the truth. So, I'm sorry if I scared you guys or anything when I said I was the real Link."

"I understand now," said Marth. "This wouldn't have been so complicated had you just told us this in the beginning."

"I'm sorry. But now you know, right? No harm done or anything?"

-

Meanwhile, at the back door of the mansion...

-

"And stay out!" shouted Master Hand as he threw the Hero of Time out into the cold.

Link quickly jumped to his feet and ran back, but had his face smashed in by a slamming door.

"Ow! Son of a Shiekah!" he cried as he rubbed his nose. Link backed up away from the mansion and stared up at its massiveness. "Mark my words, Master Hand! I will get into this game!" he shouted. "I will!"

He raised a determined fist into the air, but didn't get any response from anyone. He was by himself. He was alone.

"So this is how he treats his most popular all-stars. He throws them out of his own mansion to fend for themselves. Where the hell is the logic there!?"

-

**Author's Note:** Link was replaced by another Link. Admit it, you guys were all thinking the same thing when you played Brawl for the first time. Review please!


	14. Phoenix Wright

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to read my story. You obviously have nothing better to do.

-

Chapter 14: Phoenix Wright

"You know what? I really don't feel that bad for Link," said Falcon as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean, come on, it's not like he's the most popular characters in the series." Samus and Marth stared at the F-Zero racer in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," responded Samus as she turned back to the computer monitor.

Captain Falcon sat up straight with a serious expression.

"Oh please! You can't honestly believe that! Everyone knows I'm the most popular character!"

Falcon stuck a firm thumb at his face, but Marth just chuckled.

"You?" he asked. "Falcon, if you're going to contradict the facts, you might as well try something more believable. Personally, I think Pikachu's the most popular character in the series, but that's just my opinion."

"I hate Pikachu," muttered Samus. "So help me, if I end up having to save his ass in the new story mode, I'll sue."

Her eyes flared with anger, but the other two Smashers ignored it; they were too wrapped up in their own argument.

"Next to me, Fox is the most popular character in the series!" exclaimed Falcon. "EVERYONE used him when Melee was out!"

"Yeah, that's only because half of the other characters couldn't fight worth a darn if their lives depended on it," said Marth, crossing his arms. "I was the only human to actually be considered a top-tier character."

"What about Peach?"

"She doesn't count; she's part 'Mushroom,' if you can believe that."

Falcon's face twisted into an awkward expression as he pictured Peach with a mushroom cap on her head.

"I don't get the joke," he said plainly.

Marth slapped himself.

"It wasn't a joke!" he replied. "The top-tier list of Melee characters is only made up of four: Fox, Falco, Peach, and myself. You can't argue with the facts."

Falcon brushed off the prince's statement with a sneer.

"Aw, tiers are for queers anyway," he said. "Need I remind you that I'm the only fighter who can pull off a Falcon Punch!"

Marth just sighed.

"Strength does not determine the end result in a battle. Skilled fighters know how to balance strength, wisdom and agility equally. Unfortunately, you lack in one of those categories. And to save myself the trouble, I'll let you figure it out yourself."

Marth closed his eyes and drooped his shoulders. Falcon paused for a moment, thinking about what the swordsman had said.

"I still think I'm the best character in the game...next to Fox...and Ganondorf..." he said.

"Yet again..." responded Marth without opening his eyes, "you contradict yourself. You would make one hell of a lawyer, Falcon, I'll give you that much."

"OBJECTION!"

Marth's eyes shot open, realizing that a new voice had entered the room. All three judges stared ahead at the doorway; the next newcomer was standing in the door frame.

He was a young man, probably in his early 20's, dressed in a sharp blue suit from top to bottom. A black tie hung tightly around his pale neck with dress shoes to match. Jet black hair was gelled up in spikes, making him look like the main character to some popular anime series. Of course, that's all there was to him. There were no weapons, no demonic Aura, nothing special or mystifying. This newcomer looked just like he seemed: a businessman. However, unlike most professional businessmen, this guy was not old. In fact, he looked very energetic, very healthy, and very confident. Strangely, his arm was raised up high, his long finger pointed at the blue-haired Altean.

"It looks like we have a visitor," said Samus blankly.

Falcon didn't even seem to notice the sharp-dressed-man.

"I knew I should have replaced that doorway!" he exclaimed. "People keep walking in here without knocking!"

Marth was the only one who actually responded to the newcomer's statement.

"'Objection'?" he replied. "What is the meaning of this?"

The newcomer walked into the room, taking long strides, his hands clenched in fists.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't help but overhear your little dispute. Is there a problem here?"

He approached the desks and stopped, staring down at the three Smashers.

"Hell yeah there's a problem!" responded Falcon. "He thinks I'm not the best character in the game!"

Of course, the racer was referring to Marth, but the prince continued to ignore him.

"Pay no attention to him," insisted the prince. "He was just born a few weeks ago. He doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

The newcomer put his hand to his chin and pondered.

"Ah, I see," he said. "Well, if there's no problem here, then I guess I can state my business."

"Please do. Before I go insane..."

The newcomer offered his hand to the Altean prince.

"Phoenix Wright, ace attorney," he greeted. "I'm here to join the Super Smash Bros. Society."

Marth shook the attorney's hand, surprised at how firm the newcomer's handshake was.

"Never heard of the Super Smash Bros. Society," replied Marth. "We're here for anyone wishing to join Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Phoenix stared at the prince for a moment.

"Brawl?..." he said unsurely.

"You know, Brawl."

"Hmm..."

"The new fighting game."

"Um..."

"What's your name again?"

"Phoenix Wright, ace attorney," replied the newcomer as he shook Samus and Falcon's hands.

"And you want to sign up to appear in the new game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, right?" asked Marth.

"I...think so..." replied Wright as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm new to this sort of thing. All I heard was that Nintendo is announcing their next biggest game and that anyone can join if they have what it takes. Is...Is that right?"

"Sounds pretty accurate."

"Oh good!" said Wright, clapping his hands once. "I was wondering what all those people were lining up for outside."

"Well, you came to the right place!" exclaimed Falcon as he stood. "Let me show you to your seat and we can get these interviews started!"

Falcon put his arm around Wright's shoulder and helped him to the lone desk by the door.

"Oh, thanks," he replied with a smirk. "You're a nice guy."

"I know, I get that a lot!" replied Falcon.

Samus rolled her eyes unsurprised. Marth just slapped himself again.

After the newcomer was seated, Falcon ran back to his seat and sat back down.

"See? I'm a nice guy!" he said to the prince.

"You're lucky I'm nice enough to not report you to Master Hand," responded Marth.

"Heh heh. Yeah! Wait what?!"

"So, Mr. Wright," started Samus, "why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Phoenix Wright sat up straight and smiled.

"Well, I'm a defense attorney. I run my own business, Wright and Co. Law Office. I'm also a self-proclaimed detective and part-time babysitter."

Samus glanced at Marth who responded with a nod.

"Hm. You seem like a pretty busy person," commented the Altean.

"Nah, I've actually got a lot of free time on my hands. Heck, that's why I'm here!"

"So, your main occupation is a defense attorney. Are you that experienced?"

"Um...Yeah I think I am," replied Wright, rubbing the back of his head again. "I've solved some of the craziest cases in history. Of course, they were all murder cases."

"Oooh, murder cases..." muttered Falcon impressed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Samus. "What game are you from?"

"I'm from my own game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney on the Nintendo DS," replied the newcomer. "There are several spinoffs, all developed by Capcom of course."

"I believe that. What's the gameplay like?"

"Pretty fun, I guess. Lots of button pressing."

Marth and Samus didn't seem too impressed.

"JUST button pressing?" they both asked at the same time.

"It's a puzzle game."

"Oh."

"Puzzle games suck!" blurted Captain Falcon. "They're always the same thing!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Wright as he stood up and pointed his finger again. "Puzzle games are not ALL the same! I have proof!"

The three judges just stared again.

"Um. You don't have to show us any proof," replied Marth. "We kind of already know. Falcon was just making another one of his stupid opinions."

Wright froze for a moment and lowered his hand.

"Heh. Oh. Sorry..." He sat back down. "I tend to get excited when an accusation is made and I have proof. It's just...what I do."

"I understand."

"Let's move on, shall we?" asked Samus. "Phoenix Wright."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What are your abilities?"

The defense attorney paused for a moment yet again, thinking of an appropriate answer. Actually, to be frank, he seemed pretty unsure of himself.

"I'm not sure I understand..." replied Wright.

"Smash Bros. is a fighting game. We need to know what your fighting skills are in order for us to accept you," explained Marth. "That's why you're here in the first place. Right?"

"Fighting game? Hey, hold on a second!" said Wright. "I'm not here to fight anyone!"

"WHAT!?" replied the three judges.

"You mean to tell us you signed up for something you didn't even know about!?" said Marth.

Wright twiddled his thumbs in shame.

"It really seems that way, doesn't it?" he replied. "But no word of a lie, it's the truth. I had no idea Smash Bros. was a fighting game. I thought it was more of a strategy type of thing."

"That's what the 'Smash' is supposed to indicate," muttered Samus.

"I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time! I'll be on my way now!"

Wright got up and headed into the hall. Surprisingly, Falcon made no action to stop him in his tracks. Marth thought about doing something, but decided to let it go. If Phoenix Wright never intended to join Brawl, there was no way he was going to attempt talking him into it.

"Well, there goes another video game character we never heard about," said Samus as she began to look up some more information on the defense attorney.

"I still can't get over how he would even think to join an organization he isn't one hundred percent familiar with," responded Marth. "What moron calls himself a lawyer without even knowing all the facts first?"

"OBJECTION!"

Marth slapped himself a third time and sighed.

Falcon just laughed.

"For moron, he has some good ears!"

-

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, this chapter sucked. Don't remind me if you review.


	15. Absol

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Alright, new chapter! Yeesh.

-

Chapter 15: Absol

"Alright, let's recap. How many newcomers have we been through so far?" asked Marth, turning to Samus.

She sighed.

"You've asked me three times already," she replied unenthusiastically. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Just do it."

"Well don't look at me. Falcon's the one with the notepad."

Captain Falcon quickly hid the pad under the desk just as Marth was turning to him.

"Whoops! Sorry Marth, but I seemed to have misplaced it!" said Falcon with a fake smile.

"Give me that!" replied the prince, swiping the pad away from the F-Zero racer.

"Hey! I resent that!" shouted Falcon.

"I'm shocked. Now, let's see here." Marth squinted, attempting to read the very messy scribbles. "According to this, we have done three interviews together. Adding this to the nine you two did with Link, that gives us a grand total of twelve newcomers. And of those twelve, two have been considered and one has been accepted."

"Not really," interrupted Samus. "The new Link has been accepted since the beginning. And we're more than likely going to drop Geno anyway."

"What?!" replied Falcon, a surprised look on his face. "You can't drop Geno! I like that guy!"

Marth chuckled at the racer's statement.

"Just because you 'like' him, it doesn't mean we're going to keep him. In case you haven't noticed, Falcon, these interviews don't revolve around your big ego. Ultimately, it's Master Hand who calls the shots around here..."

-

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion...

-

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

The crowd of Smashers in the room cried and cheered for the two floating hands who were locked in their intense game. Master Hand opened his palm up completely while Crazy Hand made a fist.

"Ha! Paper beats Rock!" shouted Master Hand. "I believe that's the game!"

"Aw!" replied Crazy Hand annoyed. "Come on! Best 18 out of 35!"

"You're on!"

-

Back in the interview room...

-

"...And we really shouldn't bug him," continued Marth. "After all, you know as well as I do that Master Hand is a very busy guy."

"Agreed," nodded Samus, looking at Falcon. "That being said, can you please stop shouting? We're trying to make a good impression here."

Falcon's face went a bit red as he heard Samus' words.

"What!?" he cried. "I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are," muttered Marth.

"No I'm not! I'm just talking really loud!"

"In our country, 'talking really loud' is considered shouting," chimed Samus.

"You know what? Forget you guys!"

Falcon got up from his seat and stormed over to the open doorframe.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Marth irritatedly.

Falcon stopped in front of the exit and turned around.

"I'm going to get some fresh air! You people are too loud!" he accused, pointing a finger.

Samus and Marth exchanged unimpressive glances.

"Alright, go on then," replied Marth, shooing the racer off with his hand. "Just make sure you're back in time for the next newcomer."

"Whatever. I'll see you guys-Whoa!" All of a sudden, the wood floor beneath Falcon's feet gave away and he fell three feet into the ground. His entire upper body was visible while the rest of him was stuck under the floor. "What the hell!? Who built this place!?"

Samus and Marth rose from their seats to get a better look at the immobilized racer.

"Are you okay, Falcon?" asked Samus concerned.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Don't worry, happens all the time!" Falcon waved at the other two Smashers to show he was alright.

"I wonder how that happened?" asked Marth out-loud.

Just as Falcon was about to pull himself out of the floor, a four-legged creature strolled into the room. It was a relatively small animal, covered completely in a mass of white fur. It's paws were a cool shade of black and it had a long scythe-like tail to compliment. Its head was in the shape of the yin-yang symbol. The creature muttered something as it passed by Falcon and presented itself to the Smashers at the desks.

"Absol!" it greeted happily.

Samus and Marth glanced at each other before sitting back down in their seats.

"It looks like the next newcomer has arrived," said the prince.

The creature stood tall and puffed out its chest. It seemed quite pleased to be the center of attention.

"Is it a Pokemon?" asked Samus quietly.

"It might be, whispered Marth. "But what kind?"

"Absol!" said the creature again.

"Yeah, it's definitely a Pokemon. Look it up on the internet."

Samus nodded and immediately turned to the computer in front of her. However, as soon as her fingers came in contact with the keys, the monitor went black. Also, sparks started to fly from the keyboard and before she knew it, the computer had completely broke down. A thin trail of smoke leaked out the top and towards the ceiling.

Marth frowned at her and she responded with a blank stare.

"That's weird," she said. "This is a brand new computer too..."

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" asked the Altean prince to himself as he adjusted the tiara on his head. Marth sat up and faced the Pokemon in front of the desk. "Where is your Trainer...um...Absol?" he asked.

"Is that its name?"

"I think so."

Absol tilted its head in confusion. It seemed that it did not know what a Pokemon Trainer was.

"Well, that's just great," started Marth, crossing his arms. "This Absol doesn't belong to anyone. It's wild. Falcon, get rid of it, please."

There was no reply from the F-Zero racer. Samus and Marth both looked to the spot where Falcon was to find a giant hole in the ground. The proud racer in blue had fallen through to the next floor.

"We didn't even hear him leave..." muttered Samus surprised.

Marth just slapped himself.

"Alright, alright! If no one's going to do it, I might as well take the initiative! You people are useless!" he shouted, getting up.

He walked around the desk slowly, arms out, ready to grab the innocent Pokemon.

Absol just stared at him happily.

"Just hold still now...Hey!"

Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Marth had fallen into the floor just as Falcon did; everything from his torso and up was visible.

"Samus! Get me out of here!" he cried, arms struggling to keep himself above the floor.

Samus immediately sprang from her seat to assist the poor prince. Absol sat on the sides watching intently. She managed to pull his light mass out with little effort.

"Whew, thanks for that," said Marth as he fell on his back, still shocked by what had just happened. "I thought I was a goner."

"But why is this happening?" she asked seriously, standing by his side. "We've never had problems with the flooring before."

"Something must have caused it to happen. Maybe..." replied Marth. "But what could it be?"

The two looked about the room for a few seconds before locking their gaze upon Absol. The Pokemon was sitting close by, an innocent look on its face.

"ABSOL!" they both said in unison.

At the sound of hearing its name, the Pokemon made a mad dash for the exit, sprinting out of the room and disappearing down the halls.

Marth shook his head.

"So much for the interview..." he mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Tell me about it," replied the bounty hunter. "And now we've got two gigantic holes in the floor. Master Hand is going to be pissed."

"Speaking about the holes...where did Falcon go?"

-

Meanwhile, several floors below in a large room with all the other Smashers...

-

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Falcon stuck out his two fingers in the shape of scissors while Master Hand opened his hand completely.

"Ha ha! Scissors beats Paper! I win again!" cheered the F-Zero racer.

All his friends laughed and cheered him on while Master Hand slammed into the floor out of irritation.

"Dammit Falcon! Alright! Best 27 out of 53! You and me! Right now!"

"Bring it on! It's not like I have anything better to do!"

-

**Author's Note:** For those of you who didn't get the joke, Absol is known as the Disaster Pokemon. It supposedly appears at the scenes of disasters to warn people. However, it usually gets blamed for causing the disasters, which is why Samus and Marth suspected it of causing the computer to crash and the floor to break. Anyway, yeah. Review if you like!


	16. Pit

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** If you've read every chapter prior to this one then let me be the first to congratulate you for being so stubborn. Wait, did I already say something like this to you earlier? It sounds so familiar...

Chapter 16: Pit

"You know what?" asked Samus as she sat down to analyze the crashed computer. "I think we made a lot more progress when we had Link here."

Marth stopped next to his seat and stared down at her. The bounty hunter shivered slightly under his glare, but shrugged it off. She turned her head away from the prince and looked at the black screen in front of her. Marth continued his great stare-down.

"Link has absolutely nothing to do with this," he replied bluntly. "The only reason why we haven't made much progress in the past few interviews is because people have no idea what their doing here!" He threw his arms into the air dramatically and slammed his hands on the desk. He soon sank his shoulders and started breathing at a steady pace again. "In any case," he continued, adjusting his collar, "these interviews are going no where. I'm almost beginning to think Master Hand dumped us with this job just so he wouldn't have to go through all the stress on his own." Marth glanced at Samus who was tapping the monitor with her index finger. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Samus stood up and put a finger to her chin, examining to fried piece of hardware.

"I'm going to get us a new computer," she said without looking at the blue-haired swordsman.

Marth's face tinted pink.

"Fine! Ignore me!" he shouted, sitting back down in his seat. Samus made no reply; she unplugged the computer from under the desk, lifted it up in her arms, and carried it out the doorframe. The monitor and other peripherals were left behind. After her figure disappeared down the hall, Marth leaned back and sighed. "If we don't get going, that line of people outside will soon turn into an angry mob..." he mumbled.

He quickly rose from his chair and maneuvered over to the large window behind him. It was still daytime and only an hour had passed by since the lunch break. The long line of people continued to span several hundred meters into the distant hills. The prince noticed dozens of pitched tents on the fields, as well as a few vendors walking back and forth selling snacks. The newcomers themselves looked very eager to step foot inside Smash Mansion. Marth began searching with his sharp eyes for anyone who seemed familiar, more specifically, anyone from the Fire Emblem series.

"Hmm..." he muttered. "Uhh...." He scanned far and wide for any sword-wielding warrior with an absurd hair color. He thought he spotted Lyn and Eliwood from the corner of his eye but soon lost his place. If only there weren't so many of them! "Wait a second," said Marth, narrowing his eyes on a red-haired swordsman in the front of the line. "That can't be..."

Roy noticed the Altean spot him from the second floor of the mansion and began waving his hands in the air.

"Hey Marth! It's me!" he shouted, ignoring the people standing behind him.

Marth grimaced and immediately turned away from the window.

"What's he doing here?" he asked himself out loud. "Master Hand told us he wasn't allowed to come back. Grr..."

The prince clenched his fist, remembering Roy's irrational attitude during the Melee era. He remembered how the kid would always follow him around as if he were his mother. Indeed, the reason why Roy was excused from the upcoming game was because of Marth's complaining. Surely there would be another Fire Emblem character who would succeed his spot.

"And there better be!" shouted the Altean as he slammed his hands on the desk again and closed his eyes.

"What better be?" asked a stranger's voice.

Marth's eyes shot open instantly as he looked at the newcomer standing in the doorframe.

The newcomer had the face of a young boy, eyes of hazel and a fair patch of brown on his head. He was so pale that his skin seemed to blend in with the snow-white toga on his body. A beautiful set of angel wings swayed back and forth on his back and two large rings floated mystically around his left arm. Kicking his brown sandals on the floor, the boy asked again.

"Whoa. What happened in here?"

Marth stared at the newcomer before shifting his gaze to the two large holes in the floor.

"Ur..." replied the prince, rubbing the back of his head. "We had a little accident in here. Please, just ignore it."

The newcomer nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, sure!" he said, sitting himself down in the lone desk.

The angel put his hands together and waited patiently for Marth to reply. The prince continued to stare at the newcomer without saying anything. For some reason, this boy reminded him of a certain red-haired swordsman. Was it the face? The slim figure? The happy-go-lucky attitude? Marth gazed at the angel, contemplating the chances whether or not this boy could really be Roy in disguise.

"What's your name?" asked Marth seriously.

The angel sat up upon the noticing the question was addressed to him.

"Pit, sir!" he replied happily as he stood up on the desk and began making triumphant poses. "I am the loyal follower of The Great Palutena! I fight for justice, freedom, and all the oppressed everywhere! I defend the rights of the meek and protect the souls of the innocent! I have journeyed near and far, aiding the lives of those who need assistance! I-"

"Okay, you can knock it off with the heroic speech, Roy. I know it's you," interrupted Marth with a frown.

Pit froze and stared at the prince.

"Um, okay, if you say so, sir," he replied, sitting back down. "Oh, and my name's Pit, not Roy."

Marth put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"I know you too well, Roy. I'm not falling for the little 'goody-goody act' again. Get out of this mansion."

The prince glared down at the angel-boy, causing him to stare back in confusion.

"Sir? I don't understand what you're saying," said Pit truthfully. "I can assure you that I am who I say I am. I don't even know anyone named Roy! I flew down here from the Skyworld because The Great Palutena told me the Smashers could help me train the next time there's an invasion from the Eggplant Wizard and his army of Eggplant minions."

The Altean shook his head.

"Okay, now I KNOW you're lying about this! Seriously Roy. 'Eggplant Wizards'?" replied Marth harshly.

Pit stood up, refusing to back down from this little misunderstanding.

"I'm not lying! And my name isn't Roy!" he said. "I've never even told a lie before! I'm telling you my name is Pit and I've come here to seek out special training!"

"A likely story. Okay, Roy, if it will get you to leave, I'll humor you. Please, take a seat." Marth gestured to the lone desk and Pit sat back down again. Marth also took his seat, staring intently at the newcomer. "So...'Pit', was it?" he asked.

Pit gave a serious nod.

"Yes," he replied, afraid that if he said anything else, he would b contradicted with false information.

Marth gazed at his fine fingernails, not even bothering to look at the newcomer straight in the eyes.

"What game are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from the Kid Icarus series," responded Pit honestly.

"Is that from a third-party developer?"

"Um, no. The original game was released on the NES. There are only a couple games in the series."

"Hm," said Marth, glancing at the angel. "Never heard of it."

"Very few people have," explained Pit. "I figure I might receive some sort of publicity if I get accepted into Super Smash Bros. Brawl. After all, that's how Ness became popular."

"Except the Mother series is actually a good series. If there have only been a 'couple' of games, I'm sure Kid Icarus isn't as great as great as it is. You kind of gave that away when you mentioned Eggplant Wizards."

Pit's face went a light red, clashing completely with his clean toga.

"Hey, I have fans!" he exclaimed instinctively.

"I'm sure," replied Marth sarcastically. "Anything else you want to tell me before I kick you out?"

"Wha- Kick me out?" asked Pit in disbelief.

"Cut the drama, Roy. You aren't getting in, no matter how cutesy your disguise is," said Marth with a glare.

"I told you, my name is not Roy! My name is Pit! And I'm not lying!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Please, just continue for me. I'm growing impatient right now."

Pit made a low growling noise before moving on with his interview.

"If you must know, my main attacks are executed with The Great Palutena's bow; it can be used as both a sword and a regular bow."

"How intimidating..."

"I have a large shield to protect me from long-ranged attacks," continued Pit, counting his skills on his fingers. "Um, I can fly. That counts too. What else? Uh...My Final Smash lets me summon an army of angel helpers to fight by my side. Oh! And the person who does my voice is the same person who played the voice of Rouge the Bat in 'Sonic Adventure 2 Battle'."

Marth's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Your voice is played by a woman?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Urm. Nothing, nothing."

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, both of them staring into each other's pupils.

"Is that all, Roy?" asked Marth, breaking the silence.

"My name is not Roy! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

Silence befell the two again. Pit was starting to feel really uncomfortable sitting in the room with the Altean. Marth dud not show any signs of weakness.

Suddenly, the sound of pebbles raining on glass echoed through the room. One of the newcomers standing outside were throwing stones at the widow.

"Oh for the love of-!" cried Marth, getting to his feet and strutting over to the window again.

He looked out for the person who was throwing the stones. The first thing he noticed was a red-haired swordsman waving at him near the front of the line, a small pebble in his hand.

"Hey Marth! How you doing up there!" shouted Roy.

Marth's eyes went wide when he realized Roy had been standing outside the whole time. He slapped himself in the face.

"Oh, man..." he muttered. "This does not look good for me at all..."

"Who's throwing stones out there?" asked Pit from his seat curiously.

Marth turned around quickly, his cape fluttering up in the wind.

"I'm really sorry about all this!" he said hastily as he ran over to the angel and shook his hand aggressively. "Look, let's just forget this whole thing happened! Welcome to the Smash Bros. Pit! Aha! Eheh..."

The angel stared blankly at the swordsman as he shook his hand.

"So, wait...I'm in?" he asked confused.

"Yes you are! Congratulations!" replied Marth, trying to put on the best fake-smile he could.

"But what about all that stuff you said about-"

"Don't worry about it! All that matters is that you're now an official member of the roster! Thank you for coming! Please head downstairs and find Master Hand so you can sign your contract!"

Marth helped Pit to his feet and led him to the doorframe. The angel-boy could barely comprehend what was going on.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah! Heheh. Um, thanks again for coming!" replied Marth shoving him out into the hallway.

"Wait! I never got your name!" cried Pit.

"Marth! Um. Call me Marth."

"Okay! Thank you, Marth! Oh boy, wait till The Great Palutena hears about this!"

The angel skipped childishly down the hall and waved good-bye to the swordsman. Marth waved back before dashing back to the window. He peered around outside for Roy but he couldn't spot the red-head anywhere. And that only meant one thing...

-

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know you guys were waiting for this one. So thanks a lot for reading! And would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about Pit's interview! (Funny, he didn't say anything about there only being one judge). And I'm sure you all know who's coming up next!

Review please!


	17. Roy

Wii Love Brawl Newcomers

**Author's Note:** Are there any readers out there who have a fanfiction account? Are there any of you with fanfiction accounts who want more reviews for your stories? Well, you prayers have been answered! Cimar of Turalis has started a brand new forum for all authors of Smash Bros. who wish to become better at what they do. I encourage everyone to check out and partake in discussion on the forum. If you want to know where it is, just visit my profile up there and click on the link described near the beginning of my "News" section. So again, please go and participate in the forum. Meet new people! Talk with intermediate authors who know what they are doing! Plan and discuss exactly what it takes to right a good fanfiction! I go there whenever I want to plan a story. And look how many reviews I've gotten!

Speaking of reviews, don't forget to review! This chapter is supposed to make up for the bad job I did in chapter 15. I hope you like it!

-

Chapter 17: Roy

Most people will agree that the key to any happy life is an abundance of good friends. It's always good to know there is someone watching your back when you find yourself neck-deep in trouble. Friends make all the bad things go away. They take away from the stresses in life. They can relate to your problems, weep with you about their problems, and sometimes they can even solve your problems in the blink of an eye. There is a special kind of love friendship provides that no one else can provide--not even family (or true love itself for that matter. Sorry, ladies!). However, sometimes friends can show up at the most useless of times, or simply annoy the crap out of you.

This was the type of friend Marth saw Roy as.

Not only was the flaming red-headed boy a hassle to deal with, but he also had a tendency to be a little too enthusiastic at times. Example, the time he burst out laughing in the middle of Christmas dinner during grace. Or the time he took Captain Falcon's car for a "joyride" and ended up getting it stuck in a tree (go figure on that one). Although he was fun to have around at parties, he just didn't know when to calm down. Hero or not, Roy was a nuisance in the Smash Bros. roster, which gave Marth all the more reason to complain about his behavior to the Master Hand. As a result of Roy's immature attitude, he was excused from the game at the end of Melee and banished back to his home world. Marth never anticipated a return from Roy, seeing that Master Hand had promised him some "new" Fire Emblem representatives.

"_Just as long as it isn't Hector. Oh God, it better not be Hector_," thought Marth as he speed-walked down the halls of the mansion. Various paintings and plant-life passed by him as he quickened his pace around the turns.

He was looking for Master Hand. Because Roy had entered the building just minutes before, Marth did not hesitate to vacate the broken interview room. The sad truth was, the prince did not want to deal with Roy. No, there was absolutely no chance Roy would believe anything Marth said if he told him to, "Get out." It would be much more satisfying to see a lasso wrap around his legs and drag him out the doors just like it had done to Link.

Roy's laughing voice echoed through Marth's head as he started jogging through the corridors, pounding at his mind like an annoying housefly.

"_Hey Marth! I'm coming back again right? Master Hand was only kidding when he told me to leave! Haha_!" laughed the red-head's voice.

Marth glanced back and forth for any sign of the other swordsman, but had no luck. He could feel sweat drops trickle down his face, but he ignored it. He had to find Master Hand before Roy found him. It was a simple game of "Cat and Mouse."

After more seconds for navigating the labyrinth that was Smash Mansion, Marth could hear footsteps following behind him. This time, Roy's voice was for real.

"Where are you going, Marth?" he called from around the corner. "Interview me for the next game!"

Marth did not reply; he just kept running. He burst through the large doors that made up the dining room and sprinted his way past the immensely long table. Donkey Kong was lying on a pile of bananas in the corner of the room, chowing down one fruit at a time. Marth stopped next to the hungry ape, glancing back at the other door to see if Roy was still following.

"DK! Where is Master Hand?" he asked hastily, his heart beating rapidly. The monkey made no verbal reply, but instead, he pointed to the doors next to the pile of bananas, dropping another one into his mouth. Marth nodded. "Thank you."

The prince sped through the door without looking back. At that moment, Roy rushed into the room from the other side and ran down the table to where DK was.

"Hey Donkey Kong!" he greeted, stopping, his cape flying up in the wind. "Long time no see!" DK nodded in response, swallowing another tropical fruit. Roy looked back at the table and then at the ape again. "You didn't happen to see Marth come through here, did you? He's interviewing me for the next Smash Bros. game!" exclaimed the red-head excitedly. DK nodded and pointed to the door Marth went through. Roy smirked, and with a, "Thank you," ran through the doors and followed the blue-haired prince again.

Although Roy was annoying, Marth had to admit he was persistent. In fact, his persistence could have be the thing that made him annoying in the first place!

"_It's bad enough that he has the EXACT same fighter stance as me_," thought Marth as he continued running.

Marth ran out into the courtyard behind the mansion, not even bothering to glance at the beautiful summer scenery around him. For some reason, all of the Smashers who populated the mansion were still inside doing God knows what, regardless of the warm weather. The blue-haired swordsmen just kept running without looking back. He ran around to the side of the mansion and into another one of the hallways leading to an elevator. He hopped in quickly and moved up to the next floor, dashing out into the hall again and sprinting to Master Hand's office in the core of the structure.

"He better be in there!" shouted Marth as he slowed down in front of the room and began slamming his fists on the door. "Master Hand! Open up!" he hollered, glancing left and right for his pursuer.

"_Hee hee! Wait for me, Marth_!"

The Altean flinched and spun around, his back on the door. He looked to his left to see Roy standing at the end of the hall, smiling eagerly. Marth's eyes went wide, his legs trembling as if they were made of jelly. Roy didn't seem to notice the other swordsman's fear; he started running towards the Altean.

"I'm coming, Marth!" he cried. "Don't go anywhere!"

Marth made a high-pitched squealing noise before he began to frantically slam the door to the office.

"Master Hand, open up quick! Hurry!" he shrieked, eyeing the red-head zero-in on him. "PLEASE!"

Almost immediately, the door opened and Marth fell into the room. The blue-haired swordsman looked up through his messy bangs to see Samus standing before him, a large computer hard-drive in her arms.

She stared at him awkwardly.

"Um... Marth, what are you doing?" she asked seriously.

"MARTH!" cried Roy, magically appearing in the doorway.

"Gah!" replied the prince, standing up and slamming the door on the red-head's face.

He leaned against the door with all his might, making sure there would be absolutely no way for Roy to enter the room. Samus' facial expression did not change, but she did almost dropped the black hardware in her hands. After catching his breath, Marths stared back at her slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Samus," he said casually, liftig his hand up in greeting.

"Marth, let me in!" cried Roy's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

He started banging on the door aggressively, causing Marth to put his hand back down on the door. He smiled childishly at the bounty hunter.

"You're not a real prince, are you?" asked Samus, ignoring Roy's voice.

Marth's mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"Wh-How dare you!" he replied rudely. "You have no right to question my royalty!"

Samus rolled her eyes, placing the computer down on the red carpet.

"Uh-huh," she said, rolling her eyes. "Tell that to 'happy-boy' out there."

Marth growled before replying.

"What the hell were you doing in here anyway?" he asked.

Samus turned around and admired the scenery of Master Hand's office. The walls were lined with large book shelves and pictures of various trophies. Large open curtains were on the far end of the room, revealing a large window showing the forest surrounding the back of the mansion. Master Hand's desk sat in front of the window, a large black chair behind it. Piles of papers and folders were stacked on the desk professionally. Samus nodded her head in assurance and turned back to the prince.

"I came in to borrow Master Hand's computer, seeing that no one else in the mansions has one," she responded honestly.

Marth raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" he asked.

Samus pointed to the wall above the door. Marth turned around and looked up, noticing a rather giant computer monitor mounted on the wall. The cables used to plug the monitor into the hard-drive dangled idly on the side of the screen.

"Oh, figures," he replied, looking back at her.

"I don't think he minds us taking it off his hands for a while."

"That reminds me. Do you know where Mater Hand is?"

Samus put a finger to her chin and thought back for a second.

"Nope, sorry," she replied. "I haven't seen him since he kicked Link out of the mansion. Why, is there a problem?"

Roy's rapid banging became louder as he started ramming his shoulder into the door.

"Lemme in, lemme in, lemme in!" he shouted from the other side.

Marth straightened his back and held back the door.

"Just a little," he replied sheepishly, his face turning a bit red. "Roy's trying to get me to interview him. I need Master Hand to help me get him out!"

Samus cocked her head to the side.

"Did you try talking to him? she asked.

"Well I would if I knew where to find him!"

"Not Master Hand. I meant Roy."

Marth froze for a moment. What Samus was saying sounded easy at first, but he didn't want to go anywhere near Roy. Hell, he didn't even want to talk to him! With a mindset like this, communication between the two swordsmen would be impossible.

"Talk... to Roy..." muttered Marth, thinking about it deeply. "Would that... work?"

"Don't act like you don't know any better."

"Samus! Have you ever tried TALKING to him!?"

"There's a first time for everything, right?"

She grabbed the doorknob, causing Marth to step aside. Samus opened the door a crack, allowing Roy to stick his red head in.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. "Can I come in?"

Samus glanced at Marth disappointedly. The prince just rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing," the bounty hunter replied, opening the door completely.

Roy stretched his arms and walked in, eyeing the expensive atmosphere.

"Thanks! Wow, talk about a lot of money," he said, looking around before noticing Marth. "Oh, hey Marth."

He turned away and began exploring the large room. Samus smirked at Marth, causing his mouth to drop again.

"I-Wh-You-Th-AW, FORGET IT!" he shouted, stomping out the door.

Samus laughed and looked back at Roy who, glanced at her.

"Hey, where's Marth going?" he asked seriously. "I wanted to ask him if he could interview me."

Samus sighed and walked over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Look, Roy," she started,"I don't know how to tell you this." She paused for a moment, but Roy maintained a smile on his face. "The truth is, Master Hand doesn't want you to appear in the new game. He said... He said you were 'too much like Marth' and that the fans demanded a character from one of the Wii games. I'm sorry, but we can't negotiate with him."

Roy's expression seemed to slowly disappear as his head sank.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear it the first time.

"You can't be in the new Smash Bros. game. Master Hand's orders. Don't feel so bad about yourself, though. Young Link, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Dr. Mario aren't allowed in either."

Roy stared at the ground and sighed.

"Well, I mean, gosh, I guess I can't argue with the truth then, can I?" he asked, glancing at Samus.

She shook her head in agreement, a mellow expression on her face.

"No. No, you can't."

The swordsman looked up at the ceiling, raising a fist to his chest.

"If that is what the fans want... that's what they get. I'll go grab my bags." Roy pulled away from the bounty hunter and headed to the door. "Oh, Samus. If you see Marth, tell him I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I really wanted to see him again after all these years."

Samus nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him," she replied.

Roy made his way out the door and down the hall. He passed by Marth who was waiting outside the office, but he didn't say anything to him. The prince watched the red-head slink his way around the corner before rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Samus emerged from the office moments after, the computer hard-drive in her arms again.

"I hope you're happy," she said, glaring at the blue-haired prince.

Marth was taken aback.

"What?" he asked seriously.

"Roy just wanted to talk to you, that was all. You didn't have to make such a big thing out of it. You really hurt his feelings."

Marth stared down the hall that Roy disappeared in.

"I... I didn't-"

"What's wrong with you, Marth? So immature." Samus brushed past him and went down the other end of the hall, the computer in her hands. The prince watched her leave. "He said he's sorry he didn't get a chance to talk to you. Be grateful," said Samus without turning around.

Marth just continued staring as she disappeared around the corner.

"He... He just wanted to talk to me?" he asked himself in disbelief. "But... how? He... I... I finally managed to get away from him. But why do I feel so... cold on the inside?"

Marth grabbed his chest, his heart sinking. Perhaps Roy wasn't the person he thought he was? Perhaps, maybe, the reason why he was so excited was because he wanted to see his good-ol'-buddy Marth after years of vacationing. Maybe Roy wasn't that bad of a person. He wasn't the little kid who always followed the prince around. He had grown up. And it pained Marth to even realize it.

"_Roy grew up. And I didn't. Am I really that bad of a person_?"

Marth clenched a fist on his heart, eyes flaring with determination.

"No," he said to himself. "No, I'm not a bad person. And neither is Roy." He looked in the direction that Roy went. "We just need time to catch up."

The Altean ran down the hall attempting to chase down his old friend. Marth had finally decided that the reason why he disliked Roy in the beginning was because he would never leave him alone. But now, Roy was a man. He could think and act for himself. He looked for the best in others. He always gave the best he had. And now, it was time to show him Marth could be the same. It was time for an apology.

-

**Author's Note:** This is labelled as a Humor/Friendship for a reason. So **review**and tell me what you thought about this more...uh... tender chapter! And visit the forum on my profile please! It will help you become a better writer! Believe me!


End file.
